Una Nueva Vida
by wilanth
Summary: Nueva vida, nuevo colegio, amores, moda y ... habra amor, risas, peleas... y sobre todo NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic espero les guste...

Naruto y el 99% de los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo I

"Comenzando de Nuevo"

La familia de Naruto se había mudado hace algunos días a la ciudad de Konoha, en Tokio. Ya que su padre Minato Namikaze era el dueño de una de las más grandes empresas de ropa de moda de todo el mundo "Namikaze Corp." Además había sido un de los mejores profesores de la universidad de Konoha antes de Casarse y ahora estaba retirado enfocado en su empresa. Mientras que su madre Kushina Uzumaki dirigía una empresa de modelos y artículos de belleza que también era muy famosa ya que modelaban la ropa de la empresa de su esposo. Y habían inscrito a su hijo en la mejor secundaria de todo el país Konoha High School, la mas prestigiosa de todas, aquí solo asistían los hijos de las familias mas poderosas y adineradas del país. Este año cursaría el Quinto grado, a Naruto se le daba muy bien las clases (como cosa rara O_o) a excepción de la matemática que según él, era lo peor que habían inventado en el mundo.

Además era muy bueno en el deporte, en su anterior escuela era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, aunque pareciera que era un enclenque, y también se vio en la obligación te tomar cursos intensivos de defensa personal, esto debido a que sus padres le obligaban.

Naruto es un joven de 17 años de edad de piel bronceada, alto y con un cuerpo magníficamente trabajado (lo dejo a su imaginación), cabello rubio desordenado y unos bellos ojos azules que ante la mirada de muchos pasaban desapercibidos debido a que Naruto usaba lentes, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran unas marcas que precian bigotes y le daban un aspecto zorruno, lo que le favorecía siempre y cuando no usara esos feos lentes y además de eso tenia brackets.

Vivian en una gran mansión que se encontraba en un lugar algo alejado de centro, ya que no le gustaba lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser, esta era la mansión de la familia Namikaze donde vivieron durante unos años los padres y abuelos de Naruto antes de viajar a la cuidad de New York.

* * *

El comenzaba a amanecer, los rayos del sol hicieron que cierto rubio despertara, mostrando aquellos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, el rubio solo se sentó en su cama y se froto los ojos.

Que hora es – grito viendo su despertador- no puede ser voy a llegar tarde.

Naruto levántate que llegaras tarde – gritaba una mujer desde afuera del cuarto – hoy es tu primer día de clases en tu nuevo colegio.

Ya voy – contesto levantándose inmediatamente y corriendo hacia la ducha.

Quince minutos después bajo a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres, llevaba puesto unos jeans de color azul con unos tenis y una camisa blanca, encima de eso llevaba un suéter que le quedaba algo grande y no lo hacia ver nada cool, al contrario parecía un Nerd y mas con esas gafas.

Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá – dijo el rubio.

Buenos días hijo – contestaron sus padres.

Quieres desayu… pero que haces vestido así pensé que te vestirías diferente esta vez– dijo Kushina una mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos de un color morado – esa ropa te hace ver nada a la moda.

Tu madre tiene razón hijo – esta vez hablo su padre Minato un hombre alto de cabello rubio y desordenado y ojos azules era exactamente igual a su hijo excepto por la marcas en las mejías – siendo el hijo de dos personas relacionadas con la moda, pero bueno que se va hacer ya es normal en ti, es parte de ti, verdad Kushina.

Tienes razón eso es lo que lo hace especial- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No me gusta llamar demasiado la atención, además se acercan a mí por interés al saber sobre mi familia – respondió Naruto.

Bueno y dime hijo iras en tu automóvil.

No papá, esta vez quiero irme caminando para conocer un poco la ciudad.

Pero no te quedara muy lejos de tu nueva escuela – menciona Kushina - mejor te llevo en mi auto, además tu escuela esta camino a la empresa.

Esta bien como digas - contesto haciendo un puchero – pero la próxima vez me iré caminando.

Bueno apresúrate a desayunar que se te hará mas tarde.

* * *

Pasados uno minutos salieron de su casa hacia la nueva escuela de Naruto y en el camino Kushina no dejo de decirle a Naruto lo bien que se vería si usara otra ropa mas a la moda y este ni le ponía intención ya que estaba pensando en los amigos que había dejado en Nueva York y lo difícil que le había sido conseguirlos y esto lo hacia entristecerse un poco.

Cálmate de seguro encontraras nuevos amigos aquí.

Pero como supiste que era por eso – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Es porque te conozco bien y porque soy tu madre – dijo mientras se estacionaba a orillas de la escuela.

Ya llegamos.

Si Naruto, aquí es tu nueva escuela.

Wow, pero si es tres veces mas grande que la anterior.

Bueno hijo te dejo que tengo que ir a la empresa. Ten tu tarjeta de crédito y algo de efectivo.

Arigato. No te preocupes que yo regreso caminando.

Estas seguro de eso.

Si, no te preocupes.

Bueno, te cuidas – dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba en el auto.

_Ahora que hago, no se a donde tengo que ir, bueno le preguntare a alguien_- pensaba Naruto.

Mientras en otro lado se encontraba un grupo de chicas platicando. Ellas eran Sakura Haruno una chica con el cabello corto y de un llamativo color rosado chicle y unos ojos color jade su familia eran dueños de las empresas "Haruno" la empresa mas grande en lo que moda consistía únicamente rivalizando con la empresa "Namikaze Corp." Ino Yamanaka una chica de rubia cabellera que lo traía en una coleta y un mechón de pelo caía sobre su rostro y de ojos celestes. Su familia era dueña de una cadena de perfumerías conocidas a nivel mundial y de muchas marcas reconocidas y Hinata Hyuga una chica de hermosa figura, de cabello largo y de un tono negro azulado y unos ojos color perla que la hacían ver muy bella, su familia era de las mas respetadas en todo Japón además eran dueños de los mejores hoteles de todo el mundo.

Miren que acaba de llegar – dijo Sakura.

Si pero como pueden dejas entrar a gente como esa en este colegio – dijo Ino

Tienes razón Inocerda – dijo Sakura en tono de broma lo que provoco que Ino se enojara un poco.

Ja, aunque pensándolo bien estas también tú Frente de Marquesina – respondió riendo la rubia. Mientras chocaban sus mirada echando chispas.

Etto…no no deberían decir … eso de alguien que no conocemos – esta vez hablo Hinata llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

Nunca cambias dijo Sakura mientras caminaban hacia unos chicos que acababan de llegar, ellas eran de las chicas mas populares del instituto.

Mientras en otro lado bajaban de sus autos los chicos mas populares de todo el instituto eran lo mas atléticos y también de los mas adinerados, ellos eran Sasuke Uchiha un chico azabache de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos del mismo color de personalidad fría y calculadora su familia era dueña de una empresa vienes raíces mas exitosa de todo el mundo lo cual los colocaba en una posición social envidiable por muchos. Con el estaba Gaara no Sabaku un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos de una color verde con una ojeras que lo hacían ver muy sexy, su familia era dueña de todos los antros de Japón y de muchos mas en el mundo y por ultimo pero no menos importante Neji Hyuga un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y lago sujetado por una coleta baja y ojos de color gris perla, él es el primo de Hinata.

Etto… disculpen,.. disculpen me pueden ayudar – decía Naruto sin que nadie le pusiera atención. – pero que les sucede a estas personas decía ya un poco enfadado al ser ignorado por todos.

Naruto pedía ayuda en su nuevo instituto y cuando iba a entrar para ver si alguien lo ayudaba choco contra alguien…

Auuuu… ten cuidado torpe, acoso no ves por donde caminas – dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

A quien le dices torpe, estúpido, quien te crees tu para hablarme así – dijo el chico con quien había chocado mientras este se ponía de pie.

Ya déjalo Sasuke - dijo Gaara mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

No vale la pena – agrego Neji

Tienen razón, no vale la pena discutir con esta basura mejor vámonos que se nos hará tarde – dijo el azabache mientras se marchaban a instituto, pero se toparan con unas chicas.

Que paso Sasuke-kun que te ves muy enojado.

Nada Sakura - dijo con un tono frio

Lo que pasa es que acaba chocar con alguien insignificante.

Cállate Gaara no tienes que decirlo.

Pero te encuentras bien dijo Sakura

Si - contesto dándole un beso en los labios.

Dejemos a estos tortolitos - dijo Neji – además no han visto a Ten Ten por aquí.

No la hemos visto - contesto Ino

Y a Matsuri- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Tampoco - volvió a contestar la rubia.

Bueno nos vamos - dijo Sasuke a lo que sus amigo le siguieron excepto Hinata.

Que pasa Hinata acaso no vendrás con nosotros.

Los alcanzare en unos momentos primo Neji, no te preocupes.

Como quieras.

Los chicos y las chicas se marcharon hacia el instituto, mientras que Hinata se dirigió hacia cierto rubio que todavía se encontraba desorientado.

Hai… ti tienes problemas con el instituto. Pregunto tímida Hinata como era de costumbre.

Si gracias - dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver quien era la personan que le había hablado y al darse cuenta se quedo pasmado ante aquella chica de ojos perla.

Etto… si… si gustas te puedo ayudar.

El rubio no contestaba aun se encontraba admirando a "ese ángel" que le hablaba.

Ho…hola, te sucede algo.

No nada – reacciono Naruto mirándola fijamente – gracias por ayudarme.

De… de nada – dijo Hinata pero se percato de que aquel rubio poseía unos ojos azules, eran los ojos mas bellos que había visto. Ahora era ella la que no reaccionaba.

Hola, entonces me ayudaras – decía Naruto mientras pasaba su mano frente a el rostro de la chica quien se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Hai... en que quieres… que te… ayude.

Bueno lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y no sea donde ir. – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Si… si gustas… te puedo enseñar… el instituto. – dijo aun mas ruborizada.

Claro si no te importa… aaa… perdona por ser descortés mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es un placer - mientras el rubio le extendía la mano y sonreía como solo él sabia hacerlo (solo que con brackets).

Soy… Hinata… Hyuga es… un placer – respondiendo mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y correspondía con una tímida sonrisa.

No puede ser vamos llegaremos tarde - grito Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano y llevándola consigo mientras que la chica estaba a punto de desmayarse pero de repente paro en seco y viendo a Hinata dijo…

Etto… no se para donde ir.

Es… por aquí… Naruto-kun.

Démonos prisa que nos castigaran Hinata-chan.

Lo jóvenes se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases aunque solamente Hinata entro mientras Naruto esperaba al profesor.

Hinata porque te tardaste tanto.

Lo que paso… etto… me entretuve un poco con alguien.

Con quien…

Veras Sakura con… Na…Naruto-kun.

Naruto… y quien es ese.

Alguien… que acabo de conocer.

Lo bueno que este es el curso de Kakashi sensei y ya sabes que él siempre llega tarde.

Por suerte para mi…

Buenos días jóvenes – entro un hombre de unos 32 años, alto de pelo color plata en punta – lo siento lo que paso es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana que se cruzo en mi camino – dijo mientras sostenía un libro llamado Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi era el profesor de Literatura y era un ex alumno de Minato.

Es mentira – gritaron todos al unisonó.

Bueno el día de hoy estará con nosotros un estudiante nuevo el viene de Nueva York, pero el es de origen Japonés, espero que lo traten bien y que lo hagan sentirse cómodo. Pasa por favor…

Todos esperaban con ansias y duda a ver quien era el chico nuevo… Naruto entro lentamente y se paro frente a todos los chicos.

Hola… mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin impórtale que tuviera brackets.

Bueno Naruto puedes sentarte a la par de Hinata.

Todos los demás lo observaban como a un bicho raro. Mientras que unos hablaban de él, otros le decían cosas en un tono bajo. Aunque a él no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran mal y le dijeran cosas desagradables.

El camino que tenia que recorrer hasta su lugar era muy corto sin embargo para el fueron kilómetros, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado en este lugar eran aun mas duros los comentario.

Que haces aquí, deberías de estar en un circo – grataba un chico desde otro lugar.

Espero que no se pegue – comentaban unas chicas.

Las miradas crueles y llenas de repulsión legaban por doquier. Lo que lo sorprendió es que había alguien que no lo veía con desprecio o con indiferencia, era la chica que acababa de conocer.

Al llegar a su lugar tomo asiento he ignorando a todos simplemente bajo la cabeza, se distrajo con sus pensamientos y estaba a punto de llorar pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Naruto-kun no te preocupes que yo estaré contigo – decía Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

Gracias – se limito a decir estaba muy deprimido pero logro contener sus lagrimas.

Y así paso todo el día recibiendo malos tratos y uno que otro insulto, hasta que llego la hora de la salida. Cuando se disponía a caminar hacia su casa, paso Sasuke en su auto para suerte de este y desdicha de Naruto había un charco a orillas de la calle…

Naruto solo pudo escuchar las risas de Sasuke y de sus amigos que iban es sus s propios auto tras el de Sasuke.

Malditos, me la pagaran – decía Naruto con una rabia que no podía disimular.

Así continuo su camino hasta llegar a su hogar dulce hogar…

To be continue

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y espero que dejen comentarios

y acepto todo tipo de critica

y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

"Conociéndonos"

Naruto llego a su casa y se dirigió directo a su habitación, esta era muy amplia con paredes de un color naranja claro con unos remolinos estampados, en ella se encontraban una cama que era muy amplia para una sola persona, con una mesa de estudios y otra donde se encontraba su compu… en la parte derecha de su habitación se encontraban dos puertas, una de ellas era la del baño y la otra era de su armario.

Naruto se cambio de ropa ya que "sus compañeros" lo habían mojado y al terminar de cambiarse se dejo caer en su cama, y empezó a recordar como había sido su primer día de clases. Los insultos y los comentarios ofensivos, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, era cierta ojiperla con la que no dejaba de pensar…

Hinata… Hyuga… por lo menos no me fue del todo mal – dijo para sí mismo.

Naruto seguía pensando en aquella chica hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos…toc, toc, toc, era la puerta la que sonaba…

Joven Naruto, la comida ya esta lista, y dicen sus padres que los acompañe a cenar – comento una joven de cabello castaño su nombre era Ayako.

Gracias Ayako, enseguida bajo – respondió el rubio.

Entonces le avisare a sus padres, con su permiso – dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

Naruto se tomo su tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos y a los 10 minuto bajo a el comedor.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar – dijo Naruto entrando al comedor.

Porque tardaste tanto.

Lo siento papá, lo que paso es que estaba pensando en algo…

En algo o en alguien – comento Kushina lo que provoco un sonrojo en el rubio menor.

Etto… no es que… pensaba en como me había ido hoy en mi nuevo colegio… y en Hinata Hyuga – aunque esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que nadie escucho.

Dijiste algo hijo.

No, nada mamá.

Entonces empecemos a comer que estoy muriendo de hambre ja ja ja.

Yo también papá ja ja ja.

Ustedes nunca cambian – comento Kushina.

Mientras comían, Kushina estaba interesada en como le había ido a su hijo en su nuevo colegio y no era la única y cuando iba a preguntar alguien se le adelanto…

Y como te fue en tu nuevo colegio Naruto – pegunto Minato con interés.

Si, cuéntanos queremos saber – agrego Kushina.

Bueno… - Naruto empezó a recordar como lo habían tratado.

Entonces – pregunto Minato.

Me fue muy bien – dijo mostrando una sonrisa que denotaba un poco de tristeza que por fortuna paso desapercibida ante sus padres.

Y dime ya hiciste amigos – esta vez fue su madre la que preguntaba.

Todavía no aunque conocí a una chica.

Enserio y te gusta – pregunto entusiasmada la pelirroja, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en Naruto que voltio la cara para que no lo notaran.

No… bueno lo que pasa es que la acaba de conocer y se me hace muy buena persona.

Mmmm… espero que mañana te valla mucho mejor - comento Minato quien no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Así paso toda la noche, hablando sobre como les había ido en el día a los tres, a Minato en la empresa de moda, a Kushina en la empresa de modelaje y a Naruto en el colegio aunque este dijera solo mentiras. Todos estaban felices ya que desde que se habían mudado era la primera vez que hablaban tan a gusto, dado a que por la mudanza apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablarse.

Continuaron hablando hasta que se hizo un poco tarde, y decidieron irse a la cama. Ya que los tres tenían que despertarse temprano. Aunque hubieran querido hablar un poco más…

El sol comenzaba a salir nuevamente, en su habitación Naruto dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho el despertador sonar fuertemente y casi por instinto salió de la cama pero al levantarse se enredo con las cobijas y…

Auch… auch… que golpe me acabo de dar – de quejaba Naruto sobándose la cabeza – será mejor que me apresure, sino llegare tarde al colegio.

Dicho esto Naruto se ducho, al cabo de 20 minutos ya se había vestido, llevaba puesto un jeans de mezclilla de calor negro, una camisa naranja y su típico sudadero una talla mas grande… después de desayunar se despidió de sus padres y emprendió su viaje hacia su colegio…

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hasta que un automóvil del año, le llamo la atención sonando el claxon, era un mercedes de color negro como la noche, el cual combinaba perfectamente con su dueño, que para sorpresa de Naruto era el mismo chico con el que había chocado el día anterior, lo que mas le sorprendió era que a la para estaba sentada una chica pelirosa que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, con una mirada de superioridad. Naruto se quedo viendo el automóvil y a su pasajeros hasta que la pelirosa hablo…

Míralo, el pobrecito se quedo pasmado por tu auto, Sasuke-kun.

Ja, es normal que esta clase se persona lo haga, la gente como él jamás llega a tener un vehículo como este, solo basta ver que se dirige caminado a nuestro colegio – respondió el pelinegro con aires de superioridad.

Y respecto a eso Sasuke-kun, nuestro colegio como habrá permitido que gente como esta ingrese, si solo es para las familias más poderosas como las nuestras – le pregunto Sakura a su querido Sasuke.

Mmm… a lo mejor logro conseguir una beca, pero eso a mi no me importa, la gente como esta no vale la pena.

Y ustedes quienes se creen para tratarme así – pregunto algo enojado el rubio.

Nosotros simplemente somos mejores que tú – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mejor vámonos Sasuke-kun no perdamos nuestro tiempo con este pobre sujeto – dijo Sakura.

Dicho esto se marcharon dejando a un Naruto que ya no podía contener su rabia, y eso que Naruto era uno de los chicos mas ambles que existían y era difícil sacarlo de sus casillas, pero estos sujetos "sus compañeros" eran mucho mas crueles con los según ellos inferiores…

_Estos riquillos arrogantes vera quien soy en realidad, aunque pensándolo bien será mejor que no sepan mis orígenes, será mejor así…_– pensaba Naruto, hasta que una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y casi por instinto intento ver a quien pertenecía…

Naaarutooo-kun – gritaba una Hinata quien se encontraba a unos metros del rubio.

Hinata-chan, que hará aquí… - se peguntaba Naruto mientras veía como la chica se acercada a donde él se encontraba, llevaba unos jean pegados de un color gris y una blusa blanca que le quedaba ajustada a su escultural cuerpo.

Ho…hola… Naruto-kun… como estas…- preguntaba Hinata un poco ruborizada.

Bien, gracias, etto… que haces aquí. Acaso no tienes un automóvil para ir al colegio. Le pregunto Naruto, viendo hacia otro lado para disimular su notorio sonrojo.

Lo… que pasa… es… que mi padre prefiere que me valla con mi primo Neji. – contestaba Hinata jugando con sus dedos índices.

Aaa, y por que no estas con él… - preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad…

Lo que pasa es que…

**-*-*-Flash Back-*-*-**

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraban 3 personas el comedor, aunque ya habían terminado de desayunar…

Hinata, date prisa que ya nos vamos al colegio – decía Neji.

Lo… siento… primo Neji quisiera irme caminando – contestaba Hinata – _y espero encontrarme con Naruto-kun_ – pensaba

Estas segura Hinata onii-chan – esta vez hablo una niña que poseía los mismos ojos de Hinata y de cabellos castaños su nombre era Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata ella estudiaba en la mejor primario de Japón como era de pensarse y esta quedaba camino a el colegio de Neji y Hinata.

Si nii-chan estoy segura – respondió Hinata.

Como quieras, pero coméntaselo a Hiashi-sama, que sino se enojara conmigo – comento Neji.

No te preocupes primo Neji, se lo comentare así que pueden irse tranquilos y cuida de Hanabi, por favor – dijo Hinata antes de que sus familiares se retiraran se marcharan en el deportivo gris de Neji.

Hinata comenzó a buscar a su padre, por la mansión hasta que una de las personas que laboraban en dicho lugar le comento que su padre había salido muy temprano. Entonces Hinata decidió dejarle una nota…

_Padre el día de hoy decidí irme caminando al colegio, aunque Neji no quería así que no te enojes con él por favor. Te quiero Hinata._

**-*-*-Fin Flash Back-*-*-**

Naruto y Hinata empezaron su recorrido hacia su colegio. Todo el recorrido se la pasaron hablando y hablando, aunque Hinata por poco y se desmaya al estar tan cerca del rubio.. Cuando llegaron Naruto le comentó…

Hinata-chan recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer cuando nos conocimos…

Que… cosa… Naruto-kun… - comento muy nerviosa la chica.

Que me mostrarías el colegio, y como se nos hiso tarde ya no lo hicimos – respondió Naruto.

_Aaa… eso… era…-_ pensó Hinata aliviada – si gustas lo podemos hacer hoy, además llegamos mas temprano de lo esperado.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron su recorrido por las instalaciones, aunque habían llegado temprano ya se encontraban la mayoría de jóvenes platicando cómodamente entre sus grupos sociales. Hinata comenzó a mostrarle los salones de clases, la enfermeria, luego la cafetería, y por ultimo el gimnasio… cabe mencionar que además de eso también poseía un amplio jardín y zonas polideportivas, aunque en este colegio el deporte que se practicaba era el basquetbol, después del recorrido decidieron ir a su salón de clases. Donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de sus campaneros.

Bueno… Naruto-kun que… te pareció… el colegio…-preguntaba la Hyuga.

Magnifico, es tres veces más grande que mi anterior colegio – respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigían a tomar su lugar fueron detenidos por un chico.

Hinata que haces con este perdedor – dijo Neji enojado.

Etto… lo que pasa… es… - Hinata intentaba explicarle.

Lo que paso es que le pedí que me enseñara las instalaciones – se adelanto el rubio a contestar.

Quien te pregunto a ti – dijo Neji aun mas enojado.

Cálmate… primo Neji… - dijo Hinata al ver el estado en que se encontraba su primo.

Tu no te metas, luego hablaremos de esto… - cuando estaba a punto de golpear al rubio fue detenido por alguien.

Ya basta Neji – hablo Sasuke quien había llegado a causa del alboroto.

Tú no te metas Uchiha, esto es asunto mío – respondió el castaño.

Contrólate Neji, el profesor llegara en cualquier momento – esta vez hablo Gaara quien se encontraba a la par del azabache.

Neji logro calmarse, pero antes de irse a su lugar le dejo bien claro al rubio una cierta cosa…

Deja de buscar a mi prima, si no lo haces te arrepentirás… - dijo con voz amenazante.

Ja, no te tengo miedo, además seguiré buscándola cuando yo quiera – dijo Naruto muy seguro de si mismo.

_Naruto-kun – _pensaba sonrojada la ojiperla al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

Pues deberías – comento el pelirrojo.

A ti quien te invito a la conversación – dijo Naruto en tono de burla.

Ya me las pagaras – dijo Gaara antes de ser detenido por Sasuke.

Gaara cálmate, tu fuiste el que dijo que el profesor vendría pronto no te acuerdas. – dijo Sasuke con voz seria.

Te salvaste, cuatro ojos, ya nos veremos de nuevo.- dijo Gaara antes de retirarse junto a Sasuke y Neji.

Mientras que Hinata se fue a donde se encontraban sus amigas…

Hinata pero que hacías con él - comento Ten Ten una chica de cabellos castaños con dos monos a amos lados de la cabeza, su familia era muy respetada en el Konoha, además poseían grandes almacenes y centros comerciales, además era la novia d Neji.

Si, Ten Ten tiene razón, no se como toleras estar sentada junto a ese. – respondió Matsuri, quien era la prima de Ten Ten, ya que sus padres eran hermanos y ambos dirigían los almacenes y los centros comerciales y también era la novia de Gaara.

Pero por que lo tratan así – preguntaba la Hyuga.

Acaso estas ciega, no vez lo feo que es,… usa gafas y esa ropa tan corriente. – comento Ino que también se encontraba Sakura con ellas.

Sin olvidar que tiene… brackets – agrego Sakura riendo burlonamente.

Siiii… - gritaron las tres chicas.

Pero… si… ni siquiera sabemos… de que familia viene… - comento Hinata en defensa del aludido.

Pero, solo basta con mirarlo para saber que es un podre diablo, que no tiene donde caer muerto – dijo Sakura.

Para mí que es un becado… no creen chicas – agrego Matsuri.

Ya mejor dejemos de hablar de ese sujeto, que ya llego el profesor Asuma. – Comunico Ten Ten a lo que sus amigas se macharon a sus respectivos lugares.

Buenos días jóvenes – dijo un hombre de unos 33 años, algo fornido, con cabello negro de puntas y una barba, era Asuma Sarutobi el profesor de matemática.

Buenos días – respondieron.

El día de hoy veremos ecuaciones de primer y segundo grado – dijo el profesor.

Queeeeeee… noooooo puede ser – pensaba el rubio ojiazul poniendo una cara de susto.

Naruto creía que jamás iba a terminar su martirio, hasta que el periodo de clases término, dando lugar a la clase de Historia, que era impartida por Kurenai Yuhi

Una pelinegra de 32 años con ojos de un color carmesí, la clase iba a tratar sobre historia de las primeras civilizaciones…

La clase había pasado y era hora del almuerzo… Naruto se dirigió hacia la salida cuando…

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y el 99% de los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo III

"Un Accidente Oportuno"

La clase había pasado y era hora del almuerzo… Naruto se dirigió hacia la salida cuando… fue detenido por unos chicos, uno de ellos era alto como Naruto, con cabello castaño, ojos rasgados y unas marcas rojas en forma de colmillo en ambas mejillas, su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka, su familia era propietaria de una serie de veterinarias, el otro era un poco mas alto que Kiba, tenia cabello negro y usaba unas gafas negras, era Shino Aburame su familia era dueña de varias constructoras, era muy callado pocas veces se le oía hablar, también se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, un chico de cabello negro sujeto con una coleta, su familia poseía varios hospitales en Konoha y por ultimo se encontraba Choji Akimichi era una chico de cabello castaño y algo gordito aunque no le gustaba que le dijeran gordo, él decía que era de huesos anchos, su familia era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes de 5 estrellas en Konoha. Ellos comparados con Sasuke, Gaara y Neji no eran tan populares…

Que sucede – pregunto Naruto dudoso.

Nada, simplemente queremos que comas con nosotros – respondió Choji, con la boca llena de frituras.

Si, no te preocupes… - agrego Shino.

Y por que debería – dijo Naruto aun con duda.

Que problemático – esta vez había hablado Shikamaru.

Para ti todo es problemático, Shikamaru… - hablo Kiba – pero si no quieres es cosa tuya.

No, no esta bien iré con ustedes.

Bueno demos prisa – dijo Choji.

A aquellos chicos le había llamado la atención el rubio, y aun mas el por que estaba en aquel tan prestigiado colegio, donde ingresaban solo personas ricas… y como eran de los pocos que no se fijaban en la apariencia, ya que ellos eran parecido al rubio en cierta manera…

Al llegar a la cafetería, esta se encontraba llena de estudiantes, aunque siempre estaban los respectivos grupos. Entre ellos el de Sasuke y Sakura y sus amigos. Naruto y sus nuevos amigos se dirigían a pedir sus respectivos almuerzos, Naruto se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que aquello parecía más un bufete, que un cafetería normal. Todos tomaron lo que quisieron y se dirigieron a una mesa, cuando pasaron por la mesa de los populares, alguien hablo…

Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí – comento Sakura viendo fijamente al grupo, en especial al rubio.

Ja, los sujetos más impopulares d todo el colegio… - dijo Ino.

Bueno casi todos – esta vez había hablado Ten Ten.

Se me olvidaba, que estaban Kiba y Shikamaru con ellos – respondió la pelirosa.

La verdad no se como mi hermana se fijo en ti – comento Gaara viendo a Shikamaru,

Eres demasiado problemático, cuñadito – respondió el aludido.

La verdad preferimos estar aquí que con ustedes – dijo Kiba.

Eso es cosa suya – comentó Matsuri.

Mejor vamos chicos, que tengo hambre – dijo Choji.

Choji, tiene razón – hablo Naruto.

Pero vean quien hablo – dijo Neji.

Cual es tu problema - respondió Naruto.

Mi problema eres tú. Pequeño imbécil. – dijo Neji poniéndose de pie.

Ya basta Neji – dijo Sasuke, con mirada de pocos amigos.

Ya vámonos – dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta.

Después de la pequeña charla ente "amigos" Naruto y sus compañeros se retiraron a una mesa algo distanciada de la de Sasuke. Estaba platicando plácidamente hasta que Kiba pregunto…

Oye, Naruto de donde eres…

Etto… yo soy de… - pensaba Naruto.

Si no nos tienes confianza te entendemos – comento Choji con la boca llena.

No es eso… respondió Naruto.

Ya después nos lo dirás – dijo Shikamaru.

Oye Shikamaru, quien es la persona de la que hablaba el mapache - pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a Gaara.

Es Temari, la hermana de Gaara – respondió sin darle importancia.

Ya veo, oye y quienes son esos tipos, me refiero a Sasuke y a los demás – preguntaba Naruto nuevamente.

Bueno, ellos son…

Después de que los chicos le hablaron a Naruto acerca de los populares, el comprendió el porque lo trataban de esa manera. Aunque no le sorprendió ya que en su anterior colegio habían sujetos iguales a ellos, después de que el almuerzo terminara se todos se dirigían a sus respetivos salones…

Naruto caminaba junto a sus amigos cuando vio a Hinata que caminaba a unos metros de él, junto a sus amigas… Naruto casi por instinto corrió hacia ella.

Hinata-chan, espera – gritaba el rubio corriendo.

Hinata al parecer no escuchaba ya que no se detenía.

Ceca se encontraban Gaara y Neji a las afueras de los baños esperando Sasuke. Gaara al ver lo que pasaba le quiso jugar una broma al nuevo.

Mira esto Neji – le dijo el pelirrojo al ojiperla, quien solo lo vio con duda.

Que harás – pregunto Neji.

Ya veras – dijo Gaara.

Cuando Naruto paso frente a ellos, el pelirrojo hiso que el rubio se tropezara, a tiempo de que Hinata se da la vuelta… Naruto choco contra la ojiperla, collendo al suelo, Naruto all ver que Hinata se podía lastimar como pudo se giro para caer el debajo y amortiguar la caída de la chica pero al caer, al rubio se le cayeron las gafas, y al no ver bien se acerco demasiado y le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata, Hinata se quedo pasmada por lo sucedido, pero hiso algo que la dejo atónita, eran los ojos azules del chico, ella creía que había chocado contra un ángel, y esperaba que aquel momento durara para siempre, Naruto al ver lo sucedido rápidamente dejo a la chica aun lado y se puso de pie completamente rojo ante las mirada de todos los presentes, en especial de las amiga de Hinata y la mirada asesina de Neji. Naruto busco luego sus gafas y al ponérselas vio a Hinata aun en el suelo ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la chica no reaccionaba hasta que Naruto la hablo mas fuerte. Hinata no podía mas, sentía que se iba a desmallar.

Na… Naruto-kun. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de caer desmallada en los brazos del rubio.

Fue demasiado para ella – comentaba riendo Kiba.

Tienes razón – agrego Choji.

Que hago, que hago – decía Naruto viendo a todos lados.

Llévala a la enfermería – dijo Shikamaru.

Eso es, la llevare – dijo Naruto antes de irse rápidamente a la enfermería.

Neji estaba que echaba chispas y hubiera acabado con el rubio de no haber sido por Gaara que lo había detenido.

Que paso, porque están así – preguntaba Sasuke con duda al salir del baño.

De lo que te perdiste – decía Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me la pagara ese maldito bastardo – decía Neji ya un poco calmado

Mmm, - Sasuke aun no entendía.

y esto es por tu culpa – decía Neji señalando a Gaara.

Mientras que en otro lado las chicas aun no asimilaban lo sucedido, no podían creer lo que pasaba.

Que fue eso – decía Ino aun sorprendida.

Eso fue un beso, Inocerda - dijo Sakura.

Eso ya lo se, lo que paso es que tu frentesota no me dejo ver – dijo la rubia en su defensa.

Vuelve a decir eso – decía la pelirosa.

Ya cálmense chicas – dijo Ten Ten separándolas.

Pobre Hinata – decía Matsuri – ser besada por ese cuatro ojos.

Ja, tienes razón – dijo Sakura.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, mientras Hinata seguía en la enfermería aun sin reaccionar. Naruto al ver que no despertaba decidió retirarse a su salón de clases… al llegar se sorprendió de cómo todos lo miraban de una manera rara, muchos comenzaban a murmurar y otros le preguntaron que había sucedo con la chica… la tarde continuaba, pero cierto rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo que unas horas atrás había pasado, aquel momento, aquel beso, su primer beso había sido tan maravilloso, hubiera querido que hubiera durado mucho más. Al terminar las clases Naruto había decidido ir a ver a Hinata pero ya se había marchado, dado a que Neji mando a llamar a su padre, pero él mando a su chofer por su hija. Naruto un poco decepcionado decidió marcharse a su casa… cuando salía de las instalaciones…

Valla que suerte la de ese perdedor – comentaba Gaara en voz alta para ser escuchado por el rubio.

Ya cállate, sino quieres que te de una paliza - dijo Neji un poco enojado.

Ja. No lo puedo creer – decía Sasuke – aunque es típico de Naruto – decía en voz baja.

Si lo hubieras visto, te hubieras divertido – dijo Gaara en tono de burla, para enojar a un Neji ya cabreado.

Que te calles – dijo Neji dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Auch, no debiste hacer eso. Solo bromeaba – decía el pelirrojo frotándose el brazo.

Naruto que se encontraba caminado delante de ellos solo aceleraba el paso. No quería tener problemas con esos sujetos ya que sus planes se vendrían abajo. Naruto caminada rápido cuando choco contra alguien…

Gomen, no fue mi intención – decía Naruto el darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Mira por donde caminas, pequeña sabandija – decía un chico, de tés blanca, cabello castaño.

Déjalo Kankuro, no vale la pena - esta vez hablaba una rubia con cuatro colas, y ojos azules.

Mejor vámonos Temari… Gaara ahí viene – decía el compañero de la rubia.

Dejaron a un Naruto confundido ya que este no loa había visto en sus priemros días de clases. Ellos eran los hermanos de Gaara, aunque eran mayores que él, aun seguían en salón, se habían ausentado unos días ya que su padre los había llevado a un viajes de negocios y como Gaara no quiso solo ellos asistieron.

Oye, Gaara ya era hora de que salieras – decía un Kankuro un poco aburrido.

Llevamos ratos esperándote – decía la rubia.

Quien le dijo que me esperaran – dijo Gaara en tono frio.

Los chicos se marcharon en sus respectivos vehículos y con sus novias, mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar hacia su hogar fu detenido por alguien…

Oye Naruto, quieres que te lleve a tu casa – decía Kiba en su automóvil – Ya que los demás chicos se fueron.

Claro, gracias – contesto Naruto subiendo al auto.

Kiba no dejaba de molestar al rubio con lo que había sucedido en el colegio, haciendo que este se sonrojara de forma notoria. Hasta que llegaron a la casa del rubio para sorpresa del castaño…

Wow, vaya Naruto aquí vives - decía Kiba con la boca abierta al ver la mansión en donde vicia el rubio.

Si – decía Naruto de manera normal.

Pero que gran mansión – decía Kiba aun sorprendido.

No es para tanto… - decía Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… - Kiba tengo que pedirte algo.

Que cosa – respondió el castaño.

Que no le digas a nadie donde vivo – decía Naruto en tono serio.

Pero por que, serás la envidia de muchos – decía Kiba sin entender lo que pasaba.

Solo hazlo, te prometo que te contare luego – dijo el rubio.

Como quieras, por mi nadie lo sabrá – respondió el castaño antes de despedirse de su amigo.

Naruto decidió entrar a su hogar, al hacerlo subió directamente a su habitación, y se echo sobre su cama, pensando en lo sucedió en la tarde de ese día.

Hinata… Hinata… Hinata – era lo único que decía Naruto.

Naruto se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en el beso que le había dado a la ojiperla. Hasta que fue despertado por Ayako, quien tubo que entrar a su habitación para despertarlo y avisarle que la cena ya esta servida.

Naruto simplemente se cambio su ropa a una mas cómoda, después bajo al primer nivel al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres.

Buenas noches – saludo a sus progenitores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vaya Naruto, al fin bajas – comento su madre.

Je je je, lo que paso es que me quede dormido – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Bien, Naruto y como te fue en el colegio – comentaba Minato con cierto interés.

Si hijo cuéntanos, viste de nuevo a "ESA CHICA" – dijo Kushina con una sonrisita.

Naruto se puso un poco rojo al recodar lo sucedido con Hinata, pero no creía conveniente contárselo a sus padres… por ahora.

La cena transcurrió como la del día anterior… hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde para la pequeña familia de nuestro rubio favorito…

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde el día en que Naruto había ingresado a Konoha High School, su amistad con Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y Choji se hiso muy agradable para el rubio, habían hecho muchas travesuras juntos, fugarse de clases, hacerle bromas a los demás, y con lo populares iba de mal en peor, aunque Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a esos tratos, aunque seguía en pie su "venganza" mientras que con Hinata su amistad se había hecho mas grande, se le podía ver juntos en el almuerzo, a la salida de clases, Hinata empezaba a sentirse atraía por su "mejor amigo", pero Naruto es de lo mas despistado, que jamás se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos…

Un día como cualquier otro…

To be continue.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

espero le haya gustado

acepto todo tipo de comentario y sugerencia

asi como criticas positivas y negativas


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

"Un Día No Tan Común"

Un día como cualquier otro Naruto se encontraba en el interior del salón de clases, junto a sus amigos esperando que Kakashi sensei apareciera, pero como era de costumbre llegaba tarde, de la nada entro haciendo que todos los presentes se sentaran en sus asientos…

Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy se integraran a nuestra clase dos jóvenes que se encontraban ausentes hasta ahora – comento Kakashi sin cambiar su expresión.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención, aunque algunos ya sabían quienes eran, pero otros estaban con la duda, en especial cierto rubio ojiazul…

Bueno pueden pasar aunque deben presentarse, ya que hace pocas semanas ingreso alguien nuevo – dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a los dos pelinegros que estaban en el frente del salón…

Buenos días, soy Rock Lee y espero que este años nos llevemos mejor que el anterior y que gocen de la llama de la juventud - comentado un chico de espesas cejas, con un pose ridícula y alzando su dedo pulgar como había dicho el era Rock Lee era unos de los mejores deportistas, junto a los chicos populares ( ya saben a quienes me refiero) además de ser amigo de Neji y Ten Ten, desde la infancia, aunque era de los menos populares y era muy amigo de Shikamaru y los demás, él era de una familia antigua de Konoha muy de abolengo aunque sin exagerar.

Yo soy Sai Uchiha, es un placer conocerte – dijo refiriéndose a Naruto con una sonrisa aunque Naruto se dio cuenta que era fingido, él era el primo de Sasuke, y como todo Uchiha poseía cabello y ojos negros, solo que al contrario de Sasuke este era de piel más pálida, y era el novio de Ino.

Ambos se habían ausentado por motivo de que sus respectivos padres optaron por llevarlos con ellos a sus viajes de negocios al extranjero, aunque ellos aceptaron más por obligación que por placer. Rock Lee se dirigió a su lugar que era a la par de Choji, mientras que Sai a la par de su novia.

Las clases de Kakashi sensei terminaron, así como las que le continuaban, dando lugar la hora del almuerzo. Todos se marcharon excepto Naruto y Kiba que se quedaron atrás dado a que Kakashi los había detenido en un pasillo…

Y dígame Kakashi sensei, que quiere – decía el rubio sin interés.

Solo quería saber como estaba Minato sensei y Kushina-san – respondía el peliplata.

Acaso conoce a la familia de Naruto, Kakashi sensei – decía Kiba sorprendido.

Claro, el padre de Naruto fue mi maestro en la Universidad, además de que somos amigos – contestaba a la pregunta de su pupilo.

Era eso… o quiere saber cuando saldrá la nueva novela de Ero-senin – decía Naruto con cara zorruna.

No cambiemos de tema – decía Kakashi disimulando su nerviosísimo - además por que te sorprende tanto – le preguntaba Kakashi a Kiba.

Eso lo puedo contestar yo sensei – interrumpía Naruto la pregunta hecha por su sensei.

Adelante – decía el mayor.

Lo que pasa es que aquí nadie sabe de que familia provengo, ni siquiera donde vivo, excepto Kiba – comentaba el rubio.

Y por que haces eso, acaso te avergüenzas de tu familia – decía Kakashi.

No, claro que no – decía Naruto.

Entonces – preguntaba el mayor.

Lo que pasa es que…

Naruto le comento a su sensei los motivos de sus secretos, de cómo si se enteraban que su familia era tan importante y famosa, dejarían de tratarlo como lo trataban, pero lo harían por quien era su familia no porque los demás lo aceptaran y fueran sus amigos, tanto Kiba como Kakashi escuchaban atentos el relato del rubio. Naruto termino de contar su historia y como había sido su vida en New York, y de cómo había afectado que supieran quien era o más bien quien era su familia, todos querían ser su "amigo" y solo algunos lo eran.

Estaban por retirase a la cafetería, pero no sin antes decirles que guardaran su secreto, hasta que el lo considerara adecuado. Después de que Kakashi lo prometiera los dos jóvenes llegaban a la cafetería y se dirigían a la mesa de sus amigos.

Oye, Naruto te puedo preguntar algo – decía Kiba algo con duda.

Claro, dime de que se trata – respondió el rubio.

Cundo le dirás a los demás, sobre tu identidad – decía Kiba mientras caminaban.

Pronto lo hare, no te preocupes, pienso decírselo pronto a los chicos - decía Naruto.

Bien, lo que pasa es que es mucho más fácil, si todos los chicos lo supieran – continuaba el castaño.

No te preocupes, mejor démonos prisa, que por la culpa de Kakashi sensei no tendremos suficiente tiempo para comer y me estoy muriendo de hambre – decía Naruto tocándose el estómago.

Tienes razón, yo también tengo mucha hambre – decía el castaño imitando la acción de su amigo.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la cafetería y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, no sin antes de pasar por sus respectivos almuerzos…

Por que se tardaron tanto – decía Choji con la boca llena de comida.

Nos entretuvimos con Kakashi sensei – decía el rubio sin interés.

Y entonces eres tú, el chico nuevo ehhh – decía Rock Lee con su característica pose cero cool.

Aquí el único nuevo eres tú – decía Naruto.

Ya mejor démonos prisa que el tiempo se acaba – decía Shikamaru bostezando.

Oye, que te parece el equipo de Basquetbol – preguntaba interesado Rock Lee.

No lo he visto – decía el rubio sin prestarle demasiada intención.

Lo que pasa es que Guy sensei, no ha estado en el colegio - decía Shino para sorpresa de todos los presentes, ya que era raro que él hablara… demasiado raro.

Enserio – decía un Lee sorprendido.

Claro, lo que paso es que estuvo en una capacitación – comentaba Kiba.

Pero ya regreso de su viaje – agregaba Choji.

Y tu juegas – le pregunto Lee a Naruto

Basquetbol, si aunque no se si deba de jugar por ahora – respondía Naruto a la pregunta.

Por ahora – decía Lee confundido.

Este chico esta lleno de misterios – comentaba Shikamaru quien casi se dormía.

No se preocupen, pronto les contare todo, pero eso será otro día – decía el rubio.

Y bueno díganme como es que están organizados los grupos de este colegio – decía nuevamente el rubio mostrando su interés.

Bueno en este lugar existen vario grupos sociales, cada uno integrado por una clase de chicos y chicas diferentes por ejemplo están aquellos – decía Kiba señalando a unos jóvenes a la distancia - ellos son los chicos góticos, ahí se encontraba Gaara antes de ser popular.

También están los fanáticos de la música – esta vez hablaba Choji señalando a otro grupo – ahí se encontraba Sakura antes de ser popular.

Es ese otro – decía nuevamente Kiba – es el grupo de baile, de ese viene Ino, bueno cada uno de los populares estaban en grupos diferentes.

Y que pasa con Sasuke, de que grupo viene – decía Naruto con algo de interés.

Bueno el nunca se juntaba con nadie – dijo Shino llamando la atención de los presentes.

Lo que pasa es que el siempre se mantenía alejado de todos, hasta que Sakura y los demás formaron su dichoso grupo - decía Shikamaru.

No ha cambiado nada el teme – dijo Naruto aunque tan bajo que nadie lo escucho.

Decía algo chico nuevo – decía Lee.

No, nada y deja de decirme nuevo, soy Naruto – decía el rubio exaltado.

Y que hay acerca de este grupo – decía Naruto refiriéndose a sus amigos.

Bueno… nosotros somos los menos populares – decía Kiba.

Pero por que – decía Naruto.

Lo que paso es que nosotros aunque somos ricos no nos gusta andar presumiendo – respondía el castaño a la pregunta del rubio.

Además de que no somos nada cool – decía Shino.

No debías mensionar eso Shino, además todos nosotros podríamos estar en el grupo de los populares – decía Kiba llamando la atención del rubio.

Como así – decía el rubio desconcertado.

Shikamaru es novio de la hermana de Gaara, además nosotros alguna vez recibimos la invitación de ellos pero la rechazamos ganándonos el odio de ellos – reponía nuevamente Kiba.

Entendiste chico nuevo – decía Lee a Naruto.

Que no me digas así, que soy Naruto – decía Naruto gritando.

Que problemáticos son, no me dejan dormir – decía Shikamaru bostezando.

No es hora de dormiiirrrr – gritaban Naruto y Kiba al unísono.

Ya dejen de hacer ruido, que todos nos observan – decía Shikamaru.

Todos los presentes se les quedaban viendo al grupo de Shikamaru… en especial el de los populares…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya vieron a los perdedores – decía Ino refiriéndose al grupo donde estaba Naruto.

No desperdicien su tiempo observándolos – decía Ten Ten.

No todos lo son – decía Temari.

Se me olvidaba que en ese grupo esta tu novio – decía Ino burlonamente.

No te burles, que "tu novio también estuvo con ellos – decía la rubia de coletas refiriéndose a Sai el novio de Ino.

Pero en ya no lo esta – respondía en defensa de su novio.

Dejen de pelear, que llamaran la atención de todos – decía la pelirosa.

Oye Sasuke que tanto le vez al chico nuevo – decía Neji.

Nada en especial, simplemente me llama la atención – respondía secamente a la pregunta de su amigo.

Que te traes Uchiha – decía Gaara con su voz seria.

Que diferente se ve ese dobe – decía Sasuke viendo fijamente a Naruto aunque nadie lo escucho.

Mmm, estas raro Sasuke – decía Sakura.

No es nada importante – decía el pelinegro seriamente.

Oye Gaara me acompañas al baño – decía Matsuri.

Por que no vas sola – respondía el pelirrojo sin interés.

Que malo eres, si me enamoro de otro chico en el camino no me culpes – decía la chica.

Esta bien, además ya termine – decía Gaara poniéndose de pie.

Por eso te amo – decía la chica tomándolo de la mano y retirándose del lugar.

Pobre Gaara lo tiene bien controlado – decía Sai con su típica sonrisa.

Tú eres igual – decía Ten Ten entre risas.

Tienes razón Ten – decía Sakura riendo también observando a Ino

No se burle, que ustedes son peor que nosotras – decía Ino echando chispas por los ojos.

Oye y tu por que estas tan callada Hinata – decía Sakura.

Bueno más de lo normal – decía Ino.

Ya déjenla, a de estar pensando en algún chico guapo – decía Ten Ten viéndola de manera picara causando el sonrojo de Hinata.

Etto… yo… solo… - intentaba decir Hinata cuando la campana sonó para alivio de ella – _creo que se acuerda de mi _– pensaba Hinata.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todos los chicos presentes se habían retirado pero solo dos grupos se habían retrasado el grupo de Sasuke por esperar a Gaara y a Matsuri, y el grupo de Shikamaru por esperar que Naruto y Kiba terminaran de comer…

Todo por esperar a estos dos llegaremos tarde – decía Sakura un poco molesta por el retraso de sus amigos.

No te desesperes frente de marquesina – decía Ino lo cual provoco el enojo de su amiga.

Deja de molestar Inocerda, además de comer tanto que ya tienes hasta celulitis – decía la pelirosa en tono de burla a su amiga.

Dejen de pelearse entre ustedes y miren quienes vienen ahí – decía Ten Ten refiriéndose a los impopulares.

Las chicas observaron a los mencionados y no dudaron en empezar a molestarlos.

Que pasa con ustedes, acaso no saben a donde ir – decía Sakura.

Que te importa pelo de chicle – decía Kiba ganándose una mirada asesina de Sasuke.

Ya deja de pelear Kiba, no vale la pena – decía Naruto tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Hazle caso al feíto – decía Ino riendo.

Ya deja de molestar – dijo Sasuke cortante ganándose la mirado llena de duda de sus amigos.

Pero que te pasa Sasuke, acaso estas enfermo – comentaba Neji.

Etto… mejor… deberíamos de irnos – decía una sonrojada Hinata mientras observaba al rubio fijamente desviando la mirada cuando este le veía.

Pero que aguafiestas eres Hinata – decía Sakura ante el comentario de su amiga.

Mejor marchemos de aquí no tenemos nada que hacer con ellos – decía Shikamaru – no vemos después Temari, te llevare a tu casa – comento refiriendo a la rubia de varias coletas.

Esta bien, que tenemos mucho de que hablar – respondió la rubia.

Ustedes dos tortolos dejen de echar miel, decía Ten Ten.

Ja, no me hagas reír, la chica que no deja a su novio ni a sol ni sombra ya pareces su conciencia – decía Temari provocando a la castaña.

Ya dejen de pelear entre ustedes – decía Ino intentando parar la guerra verbal de sus amigas.

Mejor vamos de aquí, además ahí viene Gaara y Matsuri – dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos se marcharan junto a él y su novia pero no sin antes volver a ver a Naruto como si nunca lo hubiera visto…

Al marcharse dejaron a los amigos de Naruto que no cabían de rabia… a lo que el rubio simplemente observaba como el Uchiha de marchaba junto a sus amigos…

Que te pasa Naruto - decía Kiba al observar la actitud de su amigo.

Déjalo tranquilo, que tal vez esta observando a una bella chica, déjalo que viva con su llama de la juventud al máximo – decía Lee haciendo que todos lo vieran de manera aburrida.

Seria mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí – decía Choji siendo seguidos por los demás chicos.

El resto de la tarde continuó de lo más normal en el colegio, a la salida como habían dicho Temari se marcho junto a su novio, mientras que Neji se fue con Ten Ten en su auto ya que Hinata se había marchado mas temprano ya que fue llamada por su padre Hiashi para ir a ver a alguien…, lo mismo hacia Sasuke y Sakura, también Gaara y Matsuri, mientras que Naruto se despedía de sus amigos, cada uno en sus respectivos autos… excepto Kiba y Naruto…

Nos vamos – decía Kiba.

Pero que es esto – decía Naruto sorprendido al ver el deportivo del castaño.

Es un auto, que acaso no los conoces – decía Kiba en tono de burla.

Claro que si, solo que pensé que no tenias auto – comentaba el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Claro que tengo uno, además todos en esta escuela poseen uno, como sabrás esta escuela es de jóvenes ricos – decía Kiba sin ningún interés.

Ni me lo recuerdes – decía Naruto con un poco de melancolía.

Naruto, te puedo preguntar algo – decía Kiba un poco serio.

Claro, dime de que se trata – decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tienes auto.

Claro que tengo uno, lo que pasa es que no lo quiero traer, el motivo ya lo sabes perfectamente – contesta el rubio.

Y como es – preguntaba con gran curiosidad

Pues es un Ferrari deportivo del año de color naranja con llamas rojas ( como el rostro del Kyubi hecho de chakra ) – decía el rubio sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés.

Me lo muestras – decía interesado el castaño.

Como quieras – respondió el rubio – ya nos podemos ir.

Claro

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, pero al llegar observaron un auto el cual no fue reconocido por el rubio…

Al bajar se despidió de Kiba quien se molesto ya que no le enseño el auto. Naruto se dirigió a su casa y al entrar…

Buenas tard… - el rubio quedo paralizado al ver quienes eran los visitantes…

¿?¿? … pero como has crecido Naruto-kun…

El rubio no hallaba la manera de hablar no por el sujeto que parecía conocerlo sino más bien por quien lo acompañaba….

To be continue…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

"Una Sorpresa Inesperada"

El rubio no hallaba la manera de hablar, no por el sujeto que parecía conocerlo sino más bien por quien lo acompañaba…. Era alguien a quien conocía perfectamente o eso pensaba él… sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la persona que acompañaba a el mayor…

¿?¿? … Te pasa algo Naruto-kun…

Hijo no seas mal educado, saluda a Hiashi – decía Minato intentando sacar a su hijo de ese estado.

Hijo te sucede algo, te paso algo – agrego Kushina, ya con preocupación al notar la actitud de su hijo.

Naruto – dijo nuevamente Minato con un tono de voz mas grave, haciendo que el rubio menor reaccionara.

Parece que le sorprendió vernos aquí, verdad Hinata – dijo Hiashi a su hija que se encontraba junto a él.

Creo… que… le sorprendió… mas verme a mi otto-san – dijo la pelinegro tímidamente como era de costumbre.

Por que dices eso Hinata - decía un Minato sorprendido.

No es por nada – respondió Naruto quien se le adelanto a la ojiperla.

Ustedes se conocen – dijo Kushina sorprendida.

Si… - respondió la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos.

Eso es grandioso – dijo Hiashi.

Bueno que hacen ellos aquí papá – dijo Naruto

No seas descortés Naruto… ellos son Hiashi y su hija Hinata – dijo Kushina

Además son de la familia Hyuga y somos amigos desde la infancia, y también estudiamos juntos – comento Minato.

Mmmmm…. Me alegro – dijo Naruto sin ningún interés.

Acaso no lo recuerdas – comento Minato.

No – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

No te preocupes Minato, además es normal que no me reconozca, si tan solo tenia 5 años, casi seis cuando se mudaron a New York – dijo el ojiperla.

Y dígannos de donde se conocen – dijo Kushina emocionada.

Estudiamos en el mismo salón de clases – comento Naruto sin ningún interés lo que provoco que Hinata se sintiera mal, lo cual él no noto.

Es bueno que sean amigos, así como Minato y yo lo fuimos en el pasado - dijo Hiashi.

Te acuerdas de esos viejos tiempos Hiashi – decía el rubio mayor con una sonrisa.

Como no recordarlo – respondió el ojiperla.

Bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento – interrumpió Kushina – así que… a que debemos el honor de tu visita.

Pero hagámoslo en otro lado – dijo Minato mientras los dirigía hacia otra habitación.

Claro – dijo Hiashi mientras seguía a su viejo amigo.

Ustedes también pueden venir – dijo Kushina a los chicos, con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a los adultos, mientras Ayako les servía un poco de té, aunque Naruto y Hinata prefirieron un refresco. Ya cómodos Hiashi empezó a hablar…

Como te había comentado Minato – dijo Hiashi como voz firme – Hinari mi esposa a estado trabajando en algunas dibujos, bocetos o como se llame.

De que tipo – interrumpió Minato.

Son de trajes… ropa de moda o algo así – respondió Hiashi.

No sabia que a Hinari le gustaba diseñar – comento un poco sorprendida Kushina.

Yo tampoco – respondió el padre de Hinata.

Y que pasa sobre eso – dijo Minato con interés.

Bueno… como sabrán mi familia se ha dedicado por décadas a los hoteles que poseemos en el mundo – dijo Hiashi, haciendo una pausa – y Hinari se le ocurrió producir sus creaciones y no sabia que hacer, hasta que me recordé de ti – dijo refiriéndose a Minato.

Y en que te podemos ayudar – cometo amablemente Minato.

Ya que tu familia se dedica a esto pensé en que nos podíamos asociar y llevar a cabo el sueño de Hinari… ya que para ella es muy importante esto – decía Hiashi.

Claro – dijo Kushina adelantándose a su esposo – verdad Minato.

Por supuesto, seria algo magnifico además eso seria como renovar nuestro viejo acuerdo – comento el rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada a los chicos que se encontraban con ellos lo cual fue notado por ambos aunque prefirieron no hablar.

Y sobre que trata, o que tipo de ropa es – pregunto Naruto con un interés notable.

Bueno, Naruto-kun es ropa para jóvenes de tu edad…– comento a lo que los jóvenes le vieron con algo de sorpresa.

Ya veo – dijo Minato – quieres que le demos vida a las creaciones de Hinari y ya buscaremos a los modelos ideales verdad chicos ( decia el padre de Naruto dedicándoles una sonrisa)

Exactamente – dijo Hiashi.

Y ya se quienes serán – dijo Kushina – que les parecen los amigos de nuestros hijos.

Queeeeeeeeee… - gritaron Naruto y Hinata.

Que tiene de malo – comento Kushina – además es una magnifica idea, ya que yo también tengo unas ideas que quisiera compartir con tu esposa, Hiashi.

Con mucho gusto, le diré que te venga a visitar – dijo Hiashi.

No será necesario, prefiero ir a visitarla – dijo Kushina – eso si no te importa.

Claro que puedes visitarnos, será una placer Kushina, además Hinari estará alegre de recibirte.

No se hable mas mañana mismo los visitare.

Te estaremos esperando.

Hiashi, si esto ya esta casi seguro que se llevara a cabo tendremos cosas que hablar y aclarar – decía Minato.

Cuando quieras – respondió el ojiperla.

Papa… quieres que…mis amigos – decía Hinata pero fue interrumpida por su rubio amigo.

Sean quienes se pongan esa ropa.

Más o menos… eso se los comentaremos a su debido tiempo – decía Hiashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Si no te importa podemos hablar en mi estudio – dijo el padre de Naruto mientras se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Como gustes – respondió Hiashi mientras seguía a Minato hasta su oficina.

Entonces, iré a hacer la cena – decía Kushina a Naruto y Hinata mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos en aquella habitación, mientras los adultos se retiraban… se quedaron en completo silencio durante algunos minutos hasta el rubio hablo…

Hinata- chan

Que… pasa – decía tímidamente la chica.

Que opinas a cerca de lo que dicen nuestros padres…

Sobre… que cosa Naruto-kun

Respecto a nuestros amigos… crees que quieran hacerlo.

Etto…. Yo creo que las chicas… si aceptarían – repondría la ojiperla.

Y los chicos – comento el rubio

Ellos… no lo se… creo que también – decía Hinata – y los tuyos.

La verdad, no les conozco tanto como para saberlo, aunque creo que no aceptaran a la primera – decía el chico.

Ambos chicos continuaron hablando sobre si aceptarían sus amigos o no, sin embargo Naruto observaba algo familiar en el rostro de su amiga, algo demasiado familiar pero no recordaba donde la había visto… Hinata noto que el rubio la observaba detenida y detalladamente, con sus nervios por los cielos logro hablar…

Eee… Naruto-kun te pasa algo.

Que… nada… - decía mientras desviaba la cara claramente avergonzado – y dime de donde conoces a Sasuke y a los demás.

Bueno… Sasuke era amigo de mi primo… y de su novia… aunque al principio era algo frio, poco a poco fue cambiando… si se le puede decir así… - decía Hinata un poco tímida (como siempre) – dime… Naruto-kun como… era tu vida en donde… vivías.

Bueno es un historia un poco larga tal vez de lo cuente otro día, ya que al parecer ya se van – decía mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraban su padre y el de Hinata quienes salían de el estudio.

Hasta luego Minato, espero que podamos hablar otro día detenidamente.

Será un placer tal vez podamos organizar una cena entre nuestras familias.

Bueno, eso lo hablamos otro día, creo es un poco tarde y Hinari debe estar un poco preocupada – decía Hiashi mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba su hija – Hinata no vamos.

Claro… entonces nos vemos… mañana en el colegio – decía Hinata.

Eso creo… eso si tus amigos lo permiten, jejeje – decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Hinata y su padre ya se habían marchado, Minato le había sugerido quedarse a cenar pero Hiashi dijo que prefería hacerlo en otra ocasión, para así no preocupara a su esposa… cuando la familia de Naruto se encontraba en el comedor comiendo Kushina hablo…

Hijo que opinas de lo que dijo el padre de Hinata.

La verdad no me interesa – dijo el pequeño rubio sin el más remoto interés.

Pero como, eso debería importarte ya que tus amiguitos serán quienes las luzcan

Tú lo dijiste, serán mis amigos, no yo – decía el rubio con la misma postura.

Hijo, pero dime porque no te interesa este proyecto – comento Minato.

Pero para que, por que a de hacerlo yo – respondía el rubio menor a las palabras de su padre.

Pero hijo, tu sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que todos tus amigos, además antes te gustaba, acaso no lo recuerdas – decía Kushina – tu decías que querías llegar a ser el mejor modelo, así como lo fue tu padre y también hacerte cargo de nuestras empresas, ya que como nuestro único hijo eres el heredero de las empresa de tu padre y de la mía.

Eso era antes de ser quien soy y …

No digas tonterías además no olvides a tus abuelos – decía Minato – sabes que a mi padre le gustaría que fueras como él.

Como… un pervertido como el abuelo Jiraya – decía Naruto con cara de susto.

No digas eso, si Tsunade te llegara a escuchar lo va a matar – decía la pelirroja.

Pero si la abuela Tsunade es una apostadora sin arreglo – decía el pequeño sin cambiar de expresión.

No olvides que ellos son tus abuelos Naruto – decía Minato – además mi padre es uno de los mas grandes escritores del mundo y…

Tsunade es la mejor medico que existe en la actualidad – dijo Kushina interrumpiendo a su esposo.

Cambiando de tema, como te va en la escuela hijo – decía Minato con interés – ya tienes amigos, ya tienes novia.

Naruto por poco se atraganta con lo que había dicho su padre.

Bien, ya me acostumbre un poco, además ya tengo algunos amigos, aunque hay algunos con los que no me llevo mucho.

Y dime has visto a S…. – intento decir Kushina pero fue interrumpida.

Lo siento debo de retirarme mañana tengo que ir al colegio, Kiba pasara por mi, feliz noche los quiero, que descansen – dijo Naruto casi corriendo hacia su habitación…

Que también descanses hijo – dijo Minato mientras sonreía.

Naruto llego a su habitación y se recostó boca arriba, pensando en el porque se sentía extraño, siempre que veía a Hinata, además del porque le recordaba o le hacia recordar algo que no sabia exactamente que era. Poco a poco se quedo dormido, pensando en una sola persona…

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó gracias al sonido de su despertador, y se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido sin ponerse algo mas apropiado para hacerlo, se dio una ducha, y se vistió con un jeans azules, una camisa blanca y un sudadero algo grande para él de un color naranja. Bajo a tomar el desayuno junto a sus padres y después se marcho a su colegio en el auto de Kiba, pero nada de esto le hizo olvidar aquellos pensamientos sobre Hinata…

Él sabia que la había conocido en otro lugar, o eso creía él. Al llegar al colegio Naruto se sintió un poco ansioso por ver a Hinata, aunque con lo despistado e inocente que era en ciertas cosas jamás pensó en los motivos de aquellos sentimientos…

Transcurrió toda la mañana, sin ocurrir nada importante, lo mismo sucedió en el almuerzo, mientras que en la tarde tocaba la clase de física, todas las chicas estaban con sus trajes de porristas que consistía en una pequeña falda de un color naranja y rojo y una blusa sin mangas de los mismos colores al igual que sus pompones, mientras que los chicos en shorts algo cortos de un color azul claro, mientras que algunos traían playeras sin mangas otros no de color blanco… todos lucían sus ropas de gimnasia, todos excepto Naruto, quien logro persuadir al instructor de no participar en la clase ya que según el tenia asma, y tenia prohibido hacer ejercicios, el instructor se llamaba Might Guy, era un sujeto alto de cabello negro y algo fornido, era exactamente igual que Rock Lee, no sabia el porque no eran familia, ni siquiera familiares lejanos pero que se iba a hacer… después de un ligero calentamiento continuaron con un pequeño juego de basquetbol, el pobre rubio sufría de ansias de participar ya que ese era su deporte favorito, le hacia recordar a sus viejos amigos y su viejo colegio en especia el equipo de basquetbol en el cual él era el capitán y mejor jugador. Pero sabia que todavía no podía, si bien aquel sentimiento de venganza por su humillante bienvenida a su nuevo colegio ya había sido olvidado, quería darles una pequeña lección y que supieran quien era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Sin embargo noto que había alguien mas sentado en las gradas inferiores, eran Shikamaru quien dormía a pierna suelta y Choji que comía frituras, mas no le extraño en lo mas mínimo era típico en ellos dos.

Sin nada más que hacer mejor se dedico a observar a los jugadores; sin duda los mejores eran los populares, es decir, Gaara, Sai y Neji, aunque también lo era Kiba, los demás eran buenos, pero sin llegar a extremos como los antes mencionados… pero noto a alguien que sobresalía del grupo era mucho mejor que todos, era Sasuke Uchiha, quien no fallaba un solo tiro hecho…

Las chicas gritaban y practicaban sus porras, excepto cuando Sasuke anotaba, casi todas los chicas gritaban su nombre como locas, excepto Sakura aun siendo su novia, también Ino y Hinata.

Naruto observo como Hinata se veía extremadamente sexy en aquel traje, noto lo bella que se veía, también noto que poseía un cuerpo perfecto, todo junto a aquellos ojos color perla, le hicieron perderse en un mundo desconocido por él, todo era perfecto hasta que de un pelotazo en el rostro lo hizo regresar en si, pero no pudo evitar caer de las gradas mientras todo se oscurecía…

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 6

(Para Riku-chan TKM)

Los Personajes no me pertenecen.

Disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios lo limitan

Capitulo VI

"Lo Que Un Accidente Puede Provocar"

Naruto observo como Hinata se veía extremadamente sexy en aquel traje, noto lo bella que se veía, también noto que poseía un cuerpo perfecto, todo junto a aquellos ojos color perla, le hicieron perderse en un mundo desconocido por el, todo era perfecto hasta que de un pelotazo en el rostro lo hizo regresar en si, pero no pudo evitar caer de las gradas mientras todo se oscurecía…

El rubio se había golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que había perdido el conocimiento… todos los presentes se acercaron, las chicas estaban alejadas al igual que ciertos chicos…fue tan fuerte el golpe que había empezado a sangrar… para susto de los presentes…

Creo que se te paso la mano Neji… - decía Gaara.

Es mejor que te calles idiota o quieres que nos castiguen – respondía Neji.

¡Nos!, me huele a manada – decía el pelirrojo en su defensa.

Si, ya que fue tú idea el lanzarle la pelot… - decía Neji antes de ser interrumpido por alguien.

Espero que no le pase algo malo – dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Que, que, acaso estás enfermo, pero que te iba a ti interesar lo que le pase a ese perdedor – decía Gaara.

Cállate Gaara y mejor vallamos a ver como esta… - dijo Sasuke sin que nadie le contradijera.

Al llegar al lugar los chicos observaron como Kiba intentaba hacer reaccionar a Naruto con sus manos teñidas de un tono carmesí, también se encontraban Shikamaru, Choji y Lee, mientras Sasuke simplemente lo miraba, parecía algo extraño aunque nadie lo noto.

Naruto, despierta – decía Kiba a un lado del rubio.

Es mejor que lo lleven a la enfermería – dijo el profesor – y que sea rápido.

Entonces que esperamos – dijo Kiba mientras intentaba levantar al rubio.

Yo te ayudo… - se escucho una voz – demos prisa Kiba.

Pero… Sasuke no es necesario – decía el castaño sorprendido por la acción del pelinegro.

Deja de hablar, y date prisa… - decía el azabache con cara seria.

Como quieras – decía Kiba mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la enfermería.

Todos dieron lugar a que ambos chicos pudieran avanzar hacia su destino, a algunos no les agrado del todo que Sasuke ayudara al castaño a llevar a Naruto, en especial a cierta pelirosa quien estaba tan enojada e indignada que su novio se "rebajara" al ayudar a Kiba, mientras todas estaban hablando acerca de acto que había hecho Sasuke, hasta que notaron como había quedado u poco de sangre en el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio hicieron una pausa y comprendieron la gravedad del asunto. Mientras ellas observaban atónitas había alguien que estaba completamente intrigada, nerviosa, preocupada a punto de llorar… Hinata no podía ver como cargaban a Naruto completamente inconsciente, parecía dormido como si nada le hubiera pasado, sin más lo único que podo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia algún lugar donde nadie la pudiera ver llorando tristemente…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Enfermera, enfermera – gritaba Kiba – es una emergencia.

Que sucede por que gritas – decía una enfermera que se acerco a los jóvenes a paso acelerado – pero… que paso por que esta inconsciente – dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

Lo que pasa es que sufrió un accidente – dijo rápidamente el pelinegro.

Un accidente – dijo Kiba en tono sarcástico echándole una mirada a Sasuke.

Bueno, no importa colóquenlo en esa camilla – dijo la enfermera señalándola – y por favor necesito que se marchen.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron dejando a la enfermera sola con el rubio inconsciente. La enfermera se quedo un momento observando al chico que se le hacia familiar, lo miraba con un poco de lastima… Empezó a revisar a Naruto notando el golpe que tenia en su rubia cabellera teñida levemente de sangre… para hacer mejor su trabajo y ""examinar"" que no tuviera algún otro golpe en otra parte de su cuerpo empezó a desvestirlo lentamente hasta dejarlo solamente en ropa interior, valla sorpresa que se había llevado, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, aquel chico era completamente diferente ya no tenia puestas sus gafas, que tal vez había dejado en alguna parte del gimnasio… noto algo sonrojada su cuerpo atlético, no sabia como era que parecía un enclenque, el tipo de sujeto que es molestado a diario en los colegios, haciendo un esfuerzo comenzó a revisarlo ( ¡que gran esfuerzo no!) noto alguno moretones en sus brazos y piernas debido a la caída por las gradas… cada vez se le hacia mas extraño el chico, además de la familiaridad que sentía…

Limpio la herida y lo dejo descansar en la camilla tapándolo con una sabana blanca… creía que era mejor dejarlo solo y decidió retirarse, salió de la enfermería, al hacerlo noto como los chicos que lo habían traído aun se encontraban ahí, ella le comento que su amigo se encontraba bien, y que era mejor dejarlo descansar, tanto ella como los chicos se marcharon y no notaron que había alguien observando desde otra dirección escondida en la pared… era Hinata, quien lenta y calladamente se dirigió a la enfermería, algo temerosa y nerviosa entro… lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia el rubio, se acerco hasta su camilla y le quedo viendo, sintió que el tiempo se detenía al notar su rostro, era algo que jamás había sentido era como si una carga de adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de acercarse mas, y mas, y mas… cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban a un milímetro de los del rubio, sin poder evitarlo sus labios hicieron contacto, provocando un tierno, tímido y apasionado beso… Todo aquello hizo que el rubio despertar como cierto cuento de hadas, abrió sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo, lo cuales se conectaron con los perla de Hinata, ella al notarlo por un instinto le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que Naruto se volviera a desmayar, y ella completamente roja hizo lo mismo.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, sentía que volaba, al abrir lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue aquel para de ojos color cielo … lo primero que hizo su alejarse de él lo mas rápido que pudo…

Estas bien Hinata, quieres que llame a la enfermera – decía el rubio.

Estoy… bien… discúlpame Naruto… dijo tímidamente y con varios tonos de rojo en el rostro de Hinata.

Pero por que, no tienes por que disculparte – decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

Por lo de hace unos instan… - Hinata quedo callada parecía algo sorprendida.

Ya completamente consiente noto que el rubio estaba simplemente en bóxers, sus ojos comenzaron a observarlo lentamente, de pies a cabeza todo aquello fue demasiado para una inocente chica, no podía creer lo que veía, nada tenia sentido, nada tenia sentido, jamás pensó que aquel chico poseía todo aquellito… Naruto quien aun no se había dado cuenta que no tenia nada puesto excepto una prendo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue jalar la sabana que tenia cerca y taparse con ella, Hinata roja como un tomate, cayo desmallada en el suelo…

Naruto se vistió rápidamente y coloco a Hinata sobre la comilla, recostada como una bella princesa esperando a su apuesto príncipe azul. Él chico no puedo observar detenidamente a la ojiperla, aquella familiaridad cada vez se le hacia mas grande…

…¿De dónde la conozco? ¿Por qué me siento así junto a ella? ¿Por qué no me canso de verlo? – pensaba el rubio hundido en sus pensamientos.

Cada vez se le cruzaban mas y mas pensamientos sin respuesta alguno y cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba frente al rosto de Hinata, parecía hipnotizado, no reaccionada… poco a poco… su rostro se acercaba como un depredador acechando a su presa… aquello cada vez parecía mas una fantasía… hasta que lo inevitable llego…

Un pequeño beso unió a aquellas dos almas… sin embargo ella no reacciono como sucedió con él. Y decidió dejarla descansar. Y se marcho de aquel lugar…

Naruto noto que su ropa estaba algo manchada y decidió quitársela y dejarla en la enfermería luego se la llevaría consigo,... pero no encontraba nada que ponerse…

Mientras buscaba, en todos lados ya empezaba a desesperarse hasta que alguien llego…

Toma esto – dijo alguien entregándole una camisa de color blanco, se notaba que era de alta costura.

Gracias – decía mientras tomaba la prenda – que haces aquí.

Nada solo vine a ver como estabas – dijo ¿? – y por lo que veo alguien se me adelanto.

Jajaja – decía Naruto rascándose la cabeza – te la encargo debo marcharme.

No te preocupes yo la cuidare.

Entonces me voy a lavar la cabeza – decía mientras se dirigió a un lavamanos que se encontraba en la enfermería.

No deberías hacer eso – dijo, mientras el rubio se quejaba un poco debía a que le dolía un poco la herida.

Te lo agradezco, entonces me marcho, te regresare la camisa después – decía mientras se vestía con dicha prenda.

No importa puedes quedártela

Aquel rubio salió de la enfermería pero antes espero a que no hubiera nadie, corrió hacia la salida, mientras caminaba escuchaba varios silbidos y palabras algo fuerte de parte de varias chicas que se encontraban por donde el caminaba…

Papacito – decía una chica silabándole.

Dime donde te venden, para así poder comprarte – decía otra sin pudor alguno.

El rubio simplemente bajaba la cabeza para que nadie lo reconociera, debido a que llevaba el cabello mojado y aquella camisa tan ajustada al cuerpo marcándolo, caminada cada vez más rápido, hasta que llego a la salida y se dirigió a su casa, con paso calmado…

Pero quien era ese bombón – comentaba una de las chicas que habían visto al rubio.

No se, pero de algo estoy segura es de que no estudia aquí – decía otra chica.

Otras simplemente suspiraban, mientras que otras salía a el exterior del colegio para poder saber quien era, pedirle su numero telefónico, su nombre, una sita y muchas cosas mas… sin embargo no había pista alguna de él.

Mientras que en otro lugar un par de ojos perlados se abrían…

Que paso – decía Hinata algo desorientada – que hago aquí… Naruto-kun… que me pas…

Hinata noto que no había nadie con ella, hasta que entro la enfermera…

Señorita Hyuga, hasta que despierta – dijo la enfermera.

Shizune-san… etto… que fue lo que me sucedió –decía Hinata en espera de una respuesta.

Shizune era la enfermera de Konoha High School, su tez era clara, y de cabellera negra a los hombros y ojos del mismo color, estaba ahí como voluntaria además de que la dueña de este lugar era su maestra, la mejor doctora de la actualidad, nada mas ni nada menos que Tsunade Senju.

Nada, creo que se desmayo – decía la pelinegra.

Y donde… esta él… decía entrecortada la chica.

Creo que se fue hace algunos momentos… - respondía - _creo que le tendré que decir a su abuela _– pensaba la pelinegro.

Mientras hablaban llegaron varias personas a la enfermería…

Hinata- chan ten encuentras bien – decía alegre una pelirosa.

Nos contaron que te encontrabas aquí - dijo Ino.

No se preocupen… estoy bien – decía débilmente la ojiperla.

Que te paso Hinata – decía Neji con su tono frio.

Etto... no se Neji-san, desperté aquí – decía en su defensa la aludida.

No se preocupen chico – interrumpió la enfermera – la señorita Hyuga solo sufrió una fuerte impresión, no es nada grave.

Nos preocupaste – decía Matsuri acercándose a ella.

Si, procura desmayarte cerca de nosotras – decía Temari con algo de risa, ya que conocía la actitud de la chica.

No digas tonterías – dijo Ten Ten a su rubia amiga.

Ya no pelen – esta vez Sakura interrumpía a sus amigas, mientras Matsuri e Ino simplemente reían.

De repente llegaron los amigos del rubio hiperactivo…

Naruto te encuentras bien – decía Kiba mientras entraban a la enfermería.

Que hacen ustedes aquí – decía Choji.

Eso se lo deberían preguntar ustedes – decía Ino con sarcasmo.

Pues venimos a ver al chico nuevo – esta vez Lee era l que hablo.

Creo que están algo ciego – decía Matsuri – acaso no ven que ese perdedor no esta aquí.

Cuida tus palabras cara de nopal – decía Kiba enojado.

Cara de que… eres un idiota – respondía Matsuri claramente ofendida.

Cálmate, no le des importancia – intervino Temari.

Valla, que problemáticos son todos – decía Shikamaru bostezando.

Es menor que se vallan, no tienen nada que hacer aquí – Neji hablaba de forma cortante – además ya vieron que ese sujeto no se encuentra aquí.

El joven Namikaze se marcho hace ya mucho tiempo – dejo la enfermera Shizune – creo que el fue quien dejo a la señorita Hyuga aquí

Que cosa – dijo Neji exaltado – ojala es e imbécil no se haya atrevido a hacerle algo a mi prima.

Cálmese joven Hyuga recuerde que esta en la enfermería no en el gimnasio – decía con tono serio la enfermera.

Etto… chico nos podemos ir… creo que ya me encuentro bien… decía Hinata tratando de calmar aquel ambiente hostil.

Tienes razón – además creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde – decía Ino apoyando a su amiga.

Tanto Neji cono las amigas de Hinata se marcharon al igual que los amigos de Naruto… estos últimos pensando que le había ocurrido al rubio, sin embargo era un poco tarde para saberlo y buscarlo y así todos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a sus hogares.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En otro lugar, algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, caminaba un rubio, pensando en lo que había sucedido en la tarde con su "amiga", estaba completamente confundido… ya cerca de su hogar decidió acelerar el paso debido a la hora que era, de seguro sus padres se encontraban preocupados.

Naruto abrió la puerta dela entrada y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la mansión, esta estaba como a 100 metros… al llegar entro y lo primero que escucho fue…

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… que son estas horas de venir – decía Kushina seriamente enojada con su cabello con 9 mechones… - pero que haces así – dijo sorprendida al ver como estaba vestido su hijo hacia tiempo que no lo veía así…

Perdón mamá, lo que paso es que… - Naruto decía hasta que vio ciertas personas que eran muy importantes para él…

To be continue…

Recuerden comentar

Acepto sugerencias

Ya que este fic trata sobre

Moda y Naruto quisiera que me dijeran como les llaman en sus países

A los shorts, pantalones, camisas, playeras, etc.

Para así poder explicarlo mejor en capítulos próximos…


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto

Disculpen por la tardanza y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Capitulo VII

"Tiempo de Fiesta y de Pelear"

Perdón mamá, lo que paso es que… - Naruto decía hasta que vio ciertas personas que eran muy importantes para él…

Naru-chan, como esta mi nieto – decía Tsunade quien era una mujer de estatura medias, cabellera rubia clara y ojos azules, era la mejor medico que existía en la actualidad, ya que dominaba perfectamente todas las áreas de esta. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su busto que era un poco exagerado, además de que no aparentaba los cincuenta y tantos años.

Tsunade – se escucho una voz grave tras ella – ya no es un niño pequeño, míralo es todo un hombre, no es así - comento colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Abuela, abuelo – decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa – que gran sorpresa.

Así es, llegaron hace unos minutos – decía Kushina – estaba a punto de avisarle a tu padre, ya que los esperábamos hasta la próxima semana.

Bueno decidimos adelantar un poco nuestra visita – esta vez hablaba Jiraya padre de Minato, esposo de Tsunade y abuelo de Naruto, Jiraya era un hombre alto, de tés blanca, ojos negros, una enorme cabellera blanca desordenada como su hijo y nieto, este era una gran novelista, su mas famosa obra era Icha Icha Paradise de la cual su mayor fan era Kakashi Hatake.

Papá, mamá que sorpresa – decía Minato mientras entraba a la sala.

Hijo como has estado – decía Tsunade mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hijo.

Pero díganme que hacen aquí, los esperábamos dentro de una semana – comento Minato sorprendido.

Lo que pasa hijo – dijo Jiraya – tu madre estaba desesperada en venir a verlos a todos.

Bueno estábamos a punto de empezar a cenar cuando – dijo Kushina recordando que Naruto había llegado tarde – TUUUU jovencito – dijo muy enojada haciendo que Naruto tomara un color azul del miedo – POR QUE LLEGASTE TARDE

Etto… lo que paso,... lo que paso fue – intentaba articular la palabra correcta – me quede con Hinata-chan un rato – grito sin pensar en lo que había dicho poniéndose totalmente rojo como el cabello de su madre.

A eso era, me alegro mucho – dijo Kushina en el mas normal de los tonos, lo que provoco un escalofrió en los tres hombres presentes.

Bueno me voy a cambiar y bajo a come – decía Naruto muy feliz mientras se dirigía a su habitación – además tenemos que hablar muchas cosas – grito desde lejos.

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que Naruto había llegado a la ciudad, su amistad con las Impopulares por así llamarlos, había progresado a tal punto que había decidirles confesar su secreto.

Naruto a donde nos llevas – decía interesado Chouji mientras comía papas fritas con sabor barbacoa.

Esto es problemático – decía Shikamaru – por que tanto misterio Naruto

Ya lo verán – decía Naruto mientras se dirigían a sui casa.

Esto es muy emocionante – decía Lee – esto hace que se encienda la llama de la juventud.

Jejeje – Naruto aun no se acostumbraba al entusiasmo de Lee

Bueno ya llegamos Naruto – decía Kiba quien se había mantenido callado todo el viaje – aquí es chicos pueden bajarse.

Kiba no sabia que te habías mudado – decía Chouji con la boca llena de papas.

No chicos no es mía – se limito a responder.

Es mía – dijo Naruto con una mano en la cabeza, mientras reía nervioso.

QUUUEEEE? – gritaron los chicos, excepto Kiba – esta es tu casa.

Si – dijo Naruto sin el más mínimo interés – gustan pasar.

Claro que si – dijo Lee.

Los chicos entraron a la gran Mansión Namikaze, Naruto los llevo a la gran sala, y le comenzó a explicar todos sus motivos por los cuales se mantenía al margen de los demás y se vestía de esa forma. Los chicos escucharon toda la historia aunque aun no estaban del todo convencidos, e incluso decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en casa del rubio estrella, para escuchar más atentos y con lujo de detalles toda su historia.

Aun no creo que seas el hijo y heredero de la gran empresa Namikaze Corp. y de Kushina´s Fashion Model, dos de las tres empresas de moda mas importantes en el mundo – decía Kiba sorprendido, aunque él sabia el secreto de Naruto en cuanto a no que supieran quien era, mas no estaba enterado de todo.

Etto… chicos no mal entiendan las cosas es cierto que soy el que tiene mas acciones de la empresa, pero están mis primos quienes también son parte de ambas, solo que ellos no se encuentran aquí, por el momento se encuentran en el extranjero – comentaba el rubio para asombro de todos.

Los chicos continuaron toda la noche hablando y divirtiéndose hasta que cierta pelirroja los "obligo" que dormirse antes de que tuvieran que llamas al psicólogo familiar. Así pasaron unos cuantos días Naruto había convencido a todos de guardar su secreto, y las cosas continuaron aunque las riñas entre las populares en impopulares crecían.

El día viernes había llegado y las clases también culminaron mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban seis chicas platicando cómodamente…

MANSIÓN DE LOS HYUGA

Bueno chicas, ya pensaron en algo para la próxima fiesta en el Insti – decía muy emocionada cierta pelirosa – recuerden que tiene que ser lo máximo.

Claro frentona – decía Ino – además cuando no lo han sido, bueno dijo que todas las que hacemos siempre son las mejores de todo Konoha.

La cerda tiene razón – decía Sakura apoyando a su amiga.

Yo pensaba en una fiesta Black & White – decía Matsuri emocionada – además son las mejores.

Recuerda que esa ya la hicimos – decía Ten Ten – fue el año pasado.

Ten Ten tiene razón Matsuri – comento Temari – además esta fiesta tiene que superar a la anterior.

Bueno piensen en algo – decía Ino

Que tal una fiesta disco – decía Matsuri.

No creo que sea una buena idea – comento Sakura – además también ya la hicimos, a principios de año, recuerden.

Etto… chicas… que tal una fiesta de disfraces, además se aproxima Halloween, y hace algún tiempo que no hacemos una – decía Hinata un poco tímida, mientras todas la veían como si tuviera 2 cabezas – etto, si no quieren so….

Que no queremos – dijo Matsuri – es la mejor idea, no es así chicas.

Claro Hina-chan, es una gran idea – comentaba Temari, apoyando a su amiga castaña – y por otro lado será un gran reto.

Siiiiii – gritaron todas.

Mientras cada una de las chicas aportaba ideas para poder realizar la mejor fiesta de Halloween, y también asignándose cada una diferentes tareas como la decoración, la comida, las invitaciones y todas esas cosas, pero sobre todo lo mas importante, los disfraces que iban a portar en esa noche mágica. Cada una proponía un traje a cada compañera, algunas ideas buenas otras no tanto.

Llegada la noche, muy noche fueron obligadas a encontrar los brazos de Morfeo por Hiashi, además tendrían un mes muy agitado debido a que ese era el tiempo que restaba para la gran noche…

Otro día más de clases, pensaba nuestro rubio estrella, camino a el instituto, iba tan distraído que no escuchaba cuando cierta ojiperla gritaba…

Naruto-kun, espera.

Mmm, que pasa – dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Ohayogozaimasu… Naruto-kun – decía Hinata algo agitada debido a la pequeña carrera.

Hinata-chan, que pasa…

Etto, Naruto-kun estas algo… distraído… te pasa algo – decía mientras juntaba sus dedos índice – etto, bueno si quieres hablar…

Gomen Hinata-chan, estoy algo distraído el día de hoy – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Y a que se debe – preguntaba con cierta duda

Lo que pasa… es que mi padre quiere que empiece a conocer su trabajo, al igual que mi mamá – comentaba algo desinteresado.

Y que opinas tú

No se, quisiera que mis primos estuvieran aquí… al menos así los cuatro nos sentiríamos mas confiados

Tus primos… no sabia que tenias primos, y en donde se encuentran ahora, Naruto-kun

Bueno ellos están estudiando en el extranjero, además tardaran un poco en venirse a vivir a Konoha – hablaba tranquilamente Naruto mientras seguían su camino.

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a su destino, pero aun faltaba un cuarto de hora para comenzar con las clases… además tenia ciertos asuntos que tenia que solucionar con dos de sus viejos y mejores amigos, pero preferiría hacerlo en otro momento debido a que no quería perjudicar a ninguno de los dos. Se dirigieron hasta su salón de clases, ese día le tocaba la clase de biología nada más y nada menos que con Anko sensei, una de las más estrictas de todo el instituto. Naruto aun en sumergido en sus pensamientos, cosa que molesto a la sensei, quien le lanzo un tubo de ensayo que le dio justo en la cabeza…

Auch, oiga por que hizo eso – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza – acaso esta loca.

Es mejor que vallas a la enfermería, creo que es tubo tenia algún liquido toxico o venenoso – dijo la sensei con una sonrisa muy sádica en sus labios.

Queeeee… dijo, usted esta loca sensei, muy loca

La clase término con varios alumnos traumados, aunque ya la conocían de tiempo no se acostumbraban a ella ni lo harían, el resto de la mañana transcurrió rápidamente, llegando la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre se encontraban los diferentes grupos sociales solo que esta vez el grupo de Naruto no se encontraba cosa que alegro a ciertos personajes…. como siempre era a los populares que se encontraban charlando plácidamente…

Que bueno que no están esos perdedores, verdad chicas.

Tienes razón Matsuri, además como que se respira mas tranquilo y puro el aire no creen.

Que crueles son chicas no sean así – decía Temari algo molesta.

Sabes que tu novio no entra en esta conversación – intentaba la rubia animar a su amiga

Entonces Sakura, que era eso que nos querías decir – decía un desesperado Neji.

Tranquilo amor, no seas desesperado – intentaba calmar a su novia Ten Ten

Bueno como les iba diciendo, este año tenemos un gran evento preparado para este año.

Además – intervino Temari – el tema de la fiesta será una gran éxito, no es así chicas

Aja, además le dará un toque mas misterioso y romántico – añadió Matsuri – verdad Gaara-kun.

Como tú digas – contestaba esté cortante.

Que opinas Sai y Sasuke, ustedes no dicen nada – dacia Ino intentando meter a la charla a su novio y amigo, pero como era de esperarse sin resultado alguno, a excepción de una falsa sonrisa por parte de Sai.

Sasuke-kun en que piensas – Sakura intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos – te sucede algo.

Nada, no te preocupes – contesto frio y cortante aunque u novia ya estaba mas que acostumbraba.

Entonces – dijo Neji, más que desesperado odiaba los rollos que se traía su novia con sus amigas, simplemente era algo desesperante para él.

Bueno, antes de que Neji-kun se desespere mas les diremos…

Espera Sakura, creo que es mejor que lo diga Hinata, ya que fue ella, a quien se le ocurrió la idea, no creen – comento Temari siendo apoyada por las demás.

Claro, tienen razón, Hinata estas de acuerdo…

Sakura no escucho respuesta alguna debido a que la bella ojiperla se encontraba sumergido en un mundo de fantasías donde el los protagonistas eran ella, y cierto rubio ojiazul como el cielo mismo. Hinata llevaba ya varios minutos sin dejar de observar detenida y detalladamente al protagonista de sus sueños, aunque esté era, demasiado inocente y despistado como solo él lo podía ser. Su mirada era una mescla de fantasías, nostalgia, tristeza y mucho, mucho amor. Sus compañeros de mesa se preguntaban que pasaba con su tímida amiga…

Hinata, Hinata nos estas escuchando – decía Ten Ten intentando sacar de su mundo a la ojiperla.

Que sucede – respondía aun concentrada.

Te encuentras bien Hinata – decía Neji algo preocupado.

Etto… porque todos me miran así – la ojiperla al fin salía de sus fantasías, de cuentos de hadas.

Tu deberías de respondernos – Sakura no se había dando cuenta del por que o mejor dicho por quien estaba así su amiga, nadie excepto Gaara y Sasuke, además de un algo enojado Neji, sobreprotector, niñera compulsiva, que no dejaba de cuidar a su prima, aunque era mas por él que por ordenes de su tío, mientras que Sai simplemente sonreía.

De que o que – respondía confundida la pobre chica.

Ya mejor dejémoslo así – al fin Sasuke se había dignado a hablar – mejor dígannos de que trata esta pequeña reunión sin sentido.

Hinata, porque no les dices a los chicos lo que hablamos el día el fin de semana – Ino intentaba ayudar a su amiga, ya que está estaba aun desubicada.

Sobre que… disculpen pero no se de que me están hablando – intentaba justificarse.

Sobre la fiesta –Temari casi gritaba por la actitud de su amiga.

Sobre eso… etto,… sobre la fiesta de disfraces – respondía interés la aludida.

Lo dices como sin o te importara – le reprochaba la pelirosa.

No es eso, lo que pasa que esta un poco distraída, no es así Hinata

No es eso Gaara-kun.

Entonces, que es lo que te pasa, amiga.

Bueno, Ino… pensaba… en… - Hinata intentaba buscar una excusa creíble – en… el disfraz que usare… si eso es, no se que me puedo poner.

_Que excusa más rara _– pensaban Sasuke y Gaara mientras los demás dudaban un poco pero sus amigas le creyeron, además Neji no dejaba de asesinar con la mirada al ojiazul.

Ya tenemos pensado un traje muy sexy para ti, verdad Ino

Sakura tiene razón además te veras muy hermosa – comentaba mientras reía con su cómplice.

Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, además tenemos clase de gimnasia con Guy Sensei – decía Sai mientras los demás chicos presentes en la mesa se ponían de pie y se despedían de sus novias y amigas.

Recuerden que nos reuniremos en la casa de Temari para los detalles de la fiesta – les gritaba una muy alegre Matsuri a los chicos que se alejaban.

El cuarteto de chicos se dirigía a su destino cuando de pronto Neji, sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió hacia el patio trasero del Instituto, en donde casualmente se encontraban los impopulares comiendo o mas bien terminando de comer, al ver hacia donde se dirigía el ojiperla, Sasuke y Gaara intentaron detenerlo, mientras que Sai intentaba llamar a Ten Ten, ya que tal vez ella lo lograría calmar…

Neji detente, no hagas algo estúpido – intentaba Gaara detenerlo.

No te esfuerces, esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano.

Tienes razón Sasuke, además no creo que las cosas se pongan tan mal, y si sucede así o tendremos que detener.

Oigan chicos – Sai al fin lo había alcanzado – pro que Neji actúa así.

Déjalo además, no tenemos de que preocuparnos… además…

Además, Neji no tendrá ningún problema, con el rubio – intervino Sai con su clásica sonrisa.

El no es quien me preocupa – comento el azabache

Por que dices eso Sasuke

Ya lo veras, ya lo veras – esta vez Gaara respondía a la pregunta de su amigo – eso si él quiere que sea así.

Mmm,… por que dicen eso

Solo observa, además nosotros detendremos esto si se sale de control.

Crees que podremos con él.

Tal vez, la ultima vez nos costo demasiado.

No sabia que Neji fuera tan fuerte – comentaba algo asombrado Sai.

No estamos hablando de él – decía Sasuke serio, algo que confundió más al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Neji se aceraba mas al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, las chicas intentaban descifrar la actitud del ojiperla, pero solo Hinata, Gaara, Sai y Sasuke lo sabían…

Que sucede aquí – preguntaba una confundida Matsuri.

Nada solo que Neji anda buscando problemas.

Sai, por que dices eso.

No sabes porque Temari –san, me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta aun – comentaba Sai con su ya muy conocida sonrisa.

Por que crees que estamos preguntando, baka – decía enojada Temari, casi golpeaba al pobre chico.

Ten Ten has algo

Que puedo hace Sakura, no se me acurre algo

Las chicas intentaban y pensaban lo mas rápido posible una solución antes de que el problema se agravara mas, no es que les importara el rubio en lo mas mínimo, sino los problemas que traería esta situación consigo, sin embargo no se percataron de que Hinata se les había adelantado…

Primo Neji, basta, no hagas esto.

Calla, Hinata, no se como puedes hacer lo que tu haces… además espera a que Hiashi-sama se entere de esto.

Basta Neji gritaba Hinata la borde de las lágrimas – aunque sabia la relación de su padre respecto a los pretendientes de ella, pero no sabia si seria igual con el rubio, debido a la amistad entre él y el padre del rubio.

Oye tu, maldito imbécil – decía un encolerizado Neji.

Quien dijo eso – dijo el rubio quien se encontraba de espaldas muy metido en su conversación con el chico perro, y al voltear la única respuesta fue un tremendo golpe en su mejilla – oye que te pasa, porque haces eso.

No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien la razón – decía Neji

Claro que no se la razón – decía Naruto poniéndose de pie – además…

No le dio tiempo de terminar su frase debido a otro golpe de parte de Neji. Mientras la pelea empezaba Sasuke y los demás se habían acercado, mientras las chicas están muy sorprendidas, por otro lado los amigos del rubio se mantenían al margen debido a la petición que el rubio les había pedido, no quería que nadie interviniera en esa pelea…

La razón es simple, Hinata Hyuga – dijo Neji cas gritando lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos en el lugar, con la clara excepción de los que ya conocían el motivo.

Que tiene que ver ella con esto.

No te das cuenta, quiero que te alejes de ella, eres un perdedor, no eres digno siquiera de verla.

Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo y no debo de hacer.

Me basta con ser el primo de ellas, y su protector – Neji golpeaba cada vez mas al rubio, mientras este lanzaba golpes al aire, parecían descoordinados y ridículos era como si no…

_Que hace ese tonto – _pensaba el azabache al igual que un muy sorprendido Gaara – _por que pelea así._

Yo, jamás dejare de tratar a Hinata – decía Naruto mientras se ponía de pie – ella estará conmigo sin importar lo que tu digas.

_Que… yo estaré con él_ – pensaba Hinata sonrojada a no más poder.

Que dices – Neji cegado por la ira golpeo mas fuerte al rubio.

Lo odiaba, pero adiaba mas el hecho de que ni siquiera se había defendido y si lo hacia pareciera como que no lo tomaba en serio, pero se quedo estático, al observar la mirada del rubio, ya no era aquella mirada azul cielo, sino una mirada sedienta de sangre, aquellos aojos color rojo fuego lo detuvieron. Ante aquel suceso tanto Sasuke como Gaara se apresuraron a detenerlo pero el rubio había perdido el conocimiento, ya que no era d hierro y tanto golpe causo su efecto…

El pelirrojo y el azabache solo suspiraron de alivio, mientras que Shikamaru y los demás llevaban a Naruto a la enfermería…

Mientras tanto Neji estaba aun paralizado debido a lo que había pasado…

El la enfermería…

Al fin despiertas

Que hacen aquí…

To be Continue…

Comenten y dejes sus sugerencias

De que quisieran que se disfracen los personajes

Peor que sean bien sexys.

En especial las chicas


	8. Chapter 8

**los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran maestro Kishimoto**

Capitulo VIII

"Sorpresas… Preparativos, La Fiesta"

El la enfermería…

Al fin despiertas

Que hacen aquí…

Mmmm…

No te hagas el que no entiende.

Es verdad Naruto debiste de haberle ganado, no creo que te fuera tan fácil pero hubieras ganado.

Gaara, Sasuke saben perfectamente porque lo hago, además

Además que dobe… que pretendes con todo esto.

Él tiene razón Naruto… esto es una tontería

Ustedes saben perfectamente el porque, además esto ya no es por venganza, sino por darles una pequeña lección – decía el rubio serio algo poco común en él.

Bueno, si les dijeras quien eres seria totalmente diferente – esta ve el pelirrojo habló – todos te tratarían diferente además tus padres ya nos hablaron e invitara para la próxima exposición de modo que llevaran a cabo la familia de Neji y Hinata con la tuya…

Bueno es obvio que no cambiaras de parecer, por eso eres un dobe – decía el pelinegro son una pequeña sonrisa lo que provoco el enojo del rubio.

Cállate teme…

No me digas teme, dobe…

No soy dobe, teme…

Ya basta los dos mejor vayámonos

Si no hubiera sido por el pelirrojo acabaría peleándose aquellos dos, además era un poco tarde…

Oye Gaara…

Que pasa Naruto

Gracias por lo del otro día

Que cosa

Por lo de la camisa, me salvaste la vida, gracias

De nada, además te debía una.

El trio salía del instituto no había nadie a esa hora, y por otro lado los alumnos habían salido un poco mas temprano, subieron al auto del azabache y partieron a sus hogares…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Joven Naruto – intentaba levantar Ayako al perezoso de Naruto.

Que… pasa… por que me despiertas…

La señora Kushina quiere que baje al comedor, dice que le tiene que dar a conocer algo muy importante.

Dile que ahora bajo, por favor Ayako

Como usted diga joven

Mientras la joven se retiraba, el rubio a duras penas se levanto de su cama, envuelto en las cobijas, y entro al baño, tardo unos minutos en tomar su ducha y vestirse con sus típicas prendas, nada a la moda, a paso lento bajo los escalones para descender al nivel en donde se encontraba el comedor, en el se encontraban Kushina, Minato, Jiraya y Tsunade los cuatro tomando su respectivo desayunado…

Buenos días…

Buenos días – respondieron los adultos presentes

Hijo, toma asiento que tu madre tiene algo importante que decirte.

Si hijo, siéntate por favor…

Que pasa, que es tan importante como para despertarme así… - decía el rubio menor mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan tostado y lo untaba con mermelada.

Mira Naruto, tus abuelos y tui padre y yo, estamos un poco preocupados por…

Por como llegaste el día de ayer – dijo Tsunade algo enojada y preocupada a la vez

Pero eso no fue nada verdad Naruto – dijo Jiraya apoyando a su nieto ganándose las miradas de desaprobación de el resto de los adultos – además Naruto es muy bueno a la hora de pelear.

Gracias ero-sennin

No lo defiendas papá, además regreso demasiado golpeado y eso me preocupa

Si hijo, tu padre tiene razón dinos que fue lo que paso…

Tuve un pequeño problema con un chico del instituto

Y por que fue eso…

Para que quieres saber eso oba-chan

Para mí que fue por un lio de falda – decía Jiraya en tono pícaro lo cual provoco que Naruto se atorzonara con el pan tostado.

Es eso verdad Naruto – preguntaba Kushina sorprendida

Dinos quien es la afortunada, hijo

No es por eso papá, no le hagas caso al pervertido del abuelo

Jajajaja, Naruto tiene razón Minato tu padre es un pervertido no se como es que lo he aguantado tantos años…

Tal vez por que me amas – susurro Jiraya al oído de la rubia y esta le respondió con un tierno beso…

Por favor abuelos estoy comiendo hagan eso en otro lado…

Bueno dejemos el tema por el momento además te debes de revisar esos moretones, aunque no sea tan grandes te deberías poner hielo – decía la pelirroja.

Esta bien mama, pero dime que es lo que me tenias que decir, bueno además del "pequeño sermón" – dijo Naruto no ironía.

Ah! Eso ya se me estaba olvidando... lo que pasa es que ya casi hemos terminado los diseños de Hinari Hyuga, y espero que participes en la exposición de modo que haremos en tu instituto…

Queee! Que cosa…

Como escuchaste hijo, tu madre y Hinari-san desea hacer la exposición de moda en tu instituto, además…

Además tus amigos serán los modelos, claro deberán de practicar antes ya que además de Sasuke y Gaara, y tal algunas chica sepa de esto…

Y el teme y Gaara aceptaron…

Lógicamente hijo además por la forma en que tu madre se los pido no pudieron negarse, jejeje

Minato… - Kushina le envió una mirada asesina a su esposo y este de inmediato guardo silencio…

Y por otro lado ya todo esta casi preparado no creo que podamos dar marcha atrás… así que Naruto deberías de hacerle caso a tus padres y…

Abuela, yo no participare en eso, así que no gasten su tiempo en convencerme, y con su permiso se me hace tarde para ir al instituto…

Naruto se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió a su habitación, al poco tiempo bajo con sus cosas y se marcho sin decir una sola palabra, no estaba enojado ni sorprendido ya que sus amigos le habían comentado algo al respecto el día anterior…

Naruto continuo su camino, hasta llegar al instituto, y en la entraba había una gran pancarta que decía…

**¡GRAN BAILE!**

_**La Próxima Semana La Fiesta Sera De Disfraces y De Antifaces **_

_**Además Serán Elegidos El Rey Y La Reyna De La Noche **_

Naruto termino de leer el mensaje escrito, y se dirigió a su salón de clases, en el salón se encontraban presentes Shikamaru y los demás, también Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata y Neji, este último le miro con una poca disimulada ira, pero el rubio prefirió pasarlo por alto…

Se dirigió hacia su lugar a la par de Hinata, mientras que ella no lo podía ver, se sentía culpable del acontecimiento del día anterior, y mas al ver al rubio con algunos moretones…

El resto de la mañana continuó como cualquier otra, y llegada la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería Sakura y las demás se disponían a dar un aviso…

Escuche todos y todas, como ya se dio cuenta la mayoría, la próxima semana se hará el gran baile, que ya es una tradición en el insti y obvio que al realizarlo nosotras será como siempre la mejor fiesta de la regio – decía orgullosa la pelirosa junto a sus amigas.

Además – interrumpió Ino – como cada una de las fiestas que hemos realizado tiene una temática y esta vez será…

De disfraces – dijo Ten Ten

Y es obligatorio el uso de un antifaz – esta vez hablo Temari

Además se elegirán el rey y la reina del baile – dijo Matsuri muy emocionada mientras le dirigía un sexy mirada a Gaara

Todas las chicas presentes gritaban de emoción y los chicos estaban felices ya que las fiestas que realizaban las chicas eran las mejores como ellas decían…

Por otro lado los amigos del rubio platicaban muy desanimados…

Que aburrido, además de problemático – decía Shikamaru – tendré que ir a esa fiesta.

Por que dices eso Shikamaru

Acaso no lo sabes Naruto

Crees que si lo supiera estaría preguntando Kiba baka

Mejor cállate, Naruto, Shikamaru no va a ninguna fiesta de no ser que su novio se lo "pida amablemente", jajajaja – el castaño reía mientras que los demás también se unían.

Y ustedes chico irán a la fiesta – preguntaba interesado el rubio.

Yo si – contestaba Kiba

Yo también ya que en esas fiestas siempre hay mucha comida…

Tu nunca cambias Chouji, además en esas fiestas esta la llama de la juventud al máximo

Y tu Naruto iras…

No lo se Kiba… creo que lo mejor seria que no fuera…

Bueno deberías de pensarlo además falta una semana tomate tú tiempo.

Kiba tiene razón, además podría pasar algo importante – dijo Shikamaru para asombre de todos – que pasa dije algo raro o que.

Lo que pasa es que es muy extraño que digas cosas que no sean problema o aburrido.

El resto del día se fue como vino y todos los chicos se retiraron a sus hogares… pero cierto rubio se quedo esperando a la ojiperla, y para su suerte Neji se retiro temprano debido a que su tío lo había llamado…

El rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia mientras esperaba en uno de los salones que se encontraban vacíos, pero su paciencia se vio recompensada… solo había un pequeño problema la chica no venia sola sino que estaba acompañada de sus amigos mientras caminaban por el pacillo hacia la salida…

Naruto se comenzó a preocupar necesitaba hablar con la ojiperla, pero algo paso…

Entonces que disfraz usara frentona…

No te lo diré, peo puedo adivinar el tuyo, ira de cerda, que es el que mejor te luce…

Y tu de extraterrestre ya que esa frente solo podría ser de un alienígena, jejeje

Ya vasta ustedes dos, parecen niñas

No seas aguafiestas Temari además ya sabes como se llevan esas dos.

Mejor démonos prisa Matsuri antes de que se nos haga mas tarde, ya sabes como se pone Gaara cuando nos tardamos.

Hinata date prisa…

Chicas las alcanzo creo que iré al baño antes…

Esta segura Hinata – preguntaba la pelirosa dejando su discusión con Ino.

Si no quieres que te acompañe…

Co gracias Ino estaré bien ustedes pueden adelantarse las alcanzare pronto

Mientras las chicas salían del instituto, Hinata se dirigió al baño sin saber que Naruto la espera en el salón de clases,al regresar del baño la chica pensaba que encontraría a sus amigas en la salida pero estas se habían marchado con sus novios, y cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió como si alguien la tomara del brazo y la dirigía hacia el aula…

Que pasa, quien es… - pensaba la ojiperla asustada, a punto de e desmayarse cuando escucho una voz…

Tranquilízate Hinata-chan… solo quiero hablar contigo

Que… etto… que haces Naruto-kun… será mejor que no nos vean…

Por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo…

Conmigo – Hinata estaba nerviosa a mas no poder

Si contigo, quiero saber por que me has ignorado todo el día – hablaba el rubio mientras se acerca cada vez más a la ojiperla.

Na…ru…to-kun – Hinata retrocedía intentando alejarse de él, pero para su desgracia y fortuna del rubio quedo atrapada entre la espada y el rubio, sonrojándose como nunca lo había hecho…

Dímelo, por que lo ha…ces… Hi…na…ta…chan – pronuncio en tono bajo y sensual reduciendo la distancia entre ellos…

Por favor… Narut…

Las palabras fueron cortadas por un suave y tierno beso, por parte del rubio, Hinata sentía como si estuviera en un dueño del que ya no quera despertar, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo el beso, colgándose de su cuello, aquello era tan mágico, pero tuvieron que romper el contacte por falta de aire en sus pulmones…

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, Naruto no sabia por que había hecho aquello, no cunando menos sintió ya estaba besándola, había algo en aquella chica que lo hacia sentir algo, pero no sabia exactamente que era. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía lo mismo, y con el tiempo este sentimiento fue creciendo…

Mientras están hundido en sus pensamientos Hinata estaba al borde del colapso, era demasiado para ella, y por otro lado se sentía triste, por cosas que no valían la pena…

Cuando el rubio reaccionó lo primero que hizo, más que todo por reflejo fue detener la segura caída de la ojiperla, no pudo soportar aquello… el rubio sin saber porque, simplemente la cargo, y salió del instituto…

El rubio pensaba todas las posibles soluciones a su problema, no podía llevársela cargando hasta su hogar, ya que era demasiada la distancia y por otro lado estaba haciéndose mas tarde…

Sin otra opción, se vio obligado a llamar a su madre, ya que está todavía no había salido de la empresa… a los minutos la camioneta de Kushina paro frente a Naruto… y lo primero que dijo fue…

Naruto, que haces con Hinata, que fue lo que paso, porque esta dormida…

Cálmate Okaa-san

Como quieres que me calme…

Mamá, lo que importa es llevar a Hinata a su casa, ya después hablaremos…

Esta bien Naruto, pero no creas que hemos terminada esta charla…

El resto del viaje paso en silencio, Naruto solo se limitaba a ver a Hinata, que iba recostada en su cuerpo ya que iban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, el rubio se sumergió en sus pensamientos y un vago recuerdo vino a su mente…

_Lo… prometes… prometes no olvidarlo…_

No pudo concentrase debido a que habían llegado a la casa de Hinata, el rubio bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada, claro después de decirle a Kushina que esperara en el auto…

Se adentra por el camino que llevaba a la entrada principal, que era mas o menos la misma distancia que la que existía en su hogar… al tocar la puerta se llevo una grata sorpresa, al ver quien era la persona que abrió la puerta…

Hola Naruto-kun – dijo alegre Hinari antes de ver, a quien traía en los brazos el rubio – pero que paso Naruto, que le sucedió a Hinata…

Nos se preocupe, etto… lo que sucedió fue… _que le di un beso a Hinata y se desmayo y no ala podía dejar en el instituto_… - pensaba el rubio – fue que se desmayo antes de salir del instituto…

Otra vez, pasa, es mejor que la llevemos a su habitación, antes de que Hiashi la veo y haga un sinfín de preguntas…

Esta bien…

El rubio y la pelinegro subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la tercera habitación… al entrar Naruto observo detenidamente todo el lugar, era una habitación grande de un color crema, como un hermoso balcón que daba al patio de la mansión justo frente a la pequeña cascada…

Además estaba amueblado con hermosa piezas de madera fina, con detalles finos y delicados. Se dirigió a la cama que se encontraba a lun lado de la habitación y bajo delicadamente a Hinata en ella y cubriéndola con su sabanas de seda… y decidieron retirarse y dejarla descansar, cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo a ver una pequeña pulsera que se encontraba en una caja transparente como si de una reliquia se tratara, se acerco al mueble en el que se encontraba la joya, y pudo leer un grabado en ella…

_Para Alguien Especial_

Algo le extraño, pero decido retirarse antes de que la chica despertara…

To be continue…

**_espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo_**

**_dejen reviews y el proximo capitulo_**

**_sera el gran baile..._**

**_aprox... en el capi X_**

**_dara un giro la historia_**

**_bye..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen…

Son del maestro Kishimoto

Capitulo IX

"Comienza la Fiesta"

Y pudo leer un grabado en ella…

_Para Alguien Especial_

Algo le extraño, pero decido retirarse antes de que la chica despertara…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente…

Cierta chica se despertaba, con los primeros rayos del sol que acariciaban su piel de tersa porcelana, lentamente abrió sus bellos ojos, sentándose en su suave cama, se quedo un momento pensativa, hasta que…

Que hago aquí… como llegue a mi habitación – decía la chica muy confundida – lo único que recuerdo es…

A Naruto-kun dándome un bessso… - la chica se sonrojo a morir, el solo recordar aquel pequeño encuentro con los labios del rubio sol, la dejaba al punto de un colapso emocional.

Hinata, ya estas despierta – gritaba Hinari desde el exterior de la habitación, lo que hizo sacar de sus fantasías a la pobre chica – el desayuno esta

Si mamá, en un momento bajo

Hinata tomo un ligero baño, y bajo rápidamente al comedor, en el se encontraban Hinari, Hiashi y Neji, saludo tímidamente, saludo que fue devuelto por sus padres, pero Neji se mantenía en un incomodo silencio…

Desayuno a paso tranquilo, al terminar salió de la mansión donde lo esperaba la limosina de la familia, aunque ella solía pedir que la dejaran en donde comenzaba la ciudad, ya que ellos Vivian en las afueras, mucho antes que la familia de Naruto y Kiba, esta vez prefería llegar hasta el instituto, no quería, mas bien no podía ver al rubio sol.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad un rubio caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, caminando a paso lento y calmado. En sus cabezo solo rodaba una frase – _porque no esta Hinata, que habrá paso, si siempre la encuentro aquí – _todo hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Naruto, quieres que te lleve – Kiba le hablaba al rubio desde su auto.

Que pasa – decía aun en sus pensamientos

Si serás de baka, quieres que te de un aventón al instituto.

Claro.

Naruto subió al auto y así emprendieron el camino al instituto, el día había pasado y con el los días para el gran baile, aunque a Naruto tan solo le importaba cierta chica, que desde su pequeño encuentro no le había vuelto a hablar, ya no se sentaba al lado de ella, ya que Hinata cambio de lugar con Sasuke, y ella paso a su lugar al lado de la pelirosa, ella tan solo observaba al rubio y al azabache dirigirse algunas palabras, si bien eran pocas la mayoría eran insultos y una que otra sonrisa un poco extraño en Sasuke, extraña para cualquiera menos para ella, dado a que conocía perfectamente aquella secreta amistad entre ellos.

Pasado el tiempo, llego el día anterior a la fiesta, para ser mas preciso era jueves, y la mayoría de los jóvenes al salir de sus respectivas clases, ya que se les dio medio día libre debido a los preparativos para la fiesta, que seria en el mas grande de los 3 salones, uno era el teatro para reuniones, conferencias y actos, otro era el gimnasio en el que se encontraba la cancha de basquetbol, y por ultimo el salón de usos múltiples, si bien este era poco utilizado, solo en las graduaciones y como en este caso un baile escolar. Muchos chicos y chicas decidieron buscar su traje para el siguiente día.

Mientras tanto…

Oye, Sasuke-kun ya sabes que te pondrás el día de mañana – Sakura decía colgada del cuello de su novio.

No – respondió el aludido cortante.

Pues yo si, quieres saber de que será – preguntaba interesada la pelirosa.

Cállate, Sakura antes de que tu gran boca, solo comparada con tu frente arruine la sorpresa – gritaba Ino enojada.

Es cierto Sakura, no lo arruines.

Lo siento Ino, Matsuri, es que no resisto la ganas de que Sasuke me vea.

Las chicas decidieron irse, pero Gaara y Sasuke decidieron quedarse ya que debían ir a conseguir sus trajes… pero antes debían reunirse con alguien…

Oye Naruto ya decidiste si vas a asistir a la fiesta – preguntaba Lee

Si Naruto dinos nos acompañaras – agregaba Kiba

No lo se – fue la respuesta de Naruto, que aun permanecía pensativo

Naruto, es muy problemático – decía el perezoso del grupo – lleva ya toda la semana pensando en saber que problema.

Shikamaru tiene razón, que te sucede – Chouji apoyaba el pensamiento de su mejor amigo.

Lo diento chicos pero he estado pensando mucho en…

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que fue interrumpido por las personas que jamás se hubieran imaginado los compañeros del ojiazul…

Oye Naruto, nos acompañas.

Claro.

Oye Naruto, te iras con ellos – preguntaba Lee

Claro, además Kiba ira con nosotros.

Bueno, es mejor que no nos entrometamos en esto – decía Shikamaru despidiéndose de Naruto y Kiba, mientras era seguido de Chouji y Lee.

Después de que todos se despidieran, el rubio, el pelinegro, el pelirrojo y el castaño, decidieron irse, Naruto iba en el auto de Kiba y los otros dos en los suyos propios, se dirigieron hasta el centro de la ciudad, específicamente a un centro comercial, el mejor de toda la ciudad…

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una tienda en especial, a llegar los cuatro ingresaron,

Aquel lugar poseía lo mejor en trajes para días festivos, y ahí encontraría lo que buscaban.

Chicos que les parece este – decía Naruto mostrando un disfraz de zorro.

Si serás de baka – fue la respuesta que escucho.

Y dime teme, ya tienes el tuyo

Claro, además solo falta Gaara y el chico perro.

Oye Naruto que te parece este – decía Kiba mostrando su disfraz

Es perfecto Kiba, entonces me llevare este.

Mientras tanto Gaara y Naruto buscaba por toda la tiendo hasta que encontraron el indicado…

Tardaron demasiado, son peor que salir con las chicas.

Cállate, Sasuke – decía Gaara – además a ti Sakura te ayudo.

Y eso que – fue la corta repuesta

Ya basta de peleas – dijo deteniendo a los chicos – por favor cargue todo a mi tarjeta – el rubio le daba su tarjeta dorado a la vendedora que gustosa la acepto.

No puedo aceptar que pagues por esto Naruto

No te preocupes queda – tómalo con un regalo por guardar mi secreto.

Yo tampoco lo acepto – decía Gaara

Tú también, acéptalo Gaara, al menos por el favor que me hiciste la vez pasada.

Este bien – respondieron Gaara y Kiba.

Los chicos salieron del lugar cada uno excepto Sasuke con su respectivo paquete, después de eso pasaron a una cafetería en donde estaba dispuesto a pasar un buen rato, y así fue, todo iba bien hasta que ciertas personas llegaron.

Chicos voy al baño – dijo Kiba levantándose

Yo voy por otro capuchino – el rubio se levanto.

Sin darse cuenta las novias de Sasuke y Gaara, llegaron acompañadas de Sai y Neji, estos también acompañados de sus novias, se acercaron a ellos…

Sasuke-kun – fue el pequeño grito de Sakura antes de lanzarse a él.

Por que no me dijiste que estarías aquí

No creo que importara – se limito a responder.

Dígannos que hacen aquí

Pues mira Gaara amor, decidimos salir a tomar un café, y curiosamente los encontramos.

Sakura y Matsuri tomaron lugar en la mesa con sus novios, mientras que los otros cuatro lo hicieron en otra.

Naruto que regresaba, al notar lo que sucedía, decidió esperar a Kiba para retirarse, este estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando fue detenido por Neji…

Oye tú, chico idiota – dijo solo para ser ignorado por el rubio – te estoy hablando – esta vez estaba enojado.

No tengo nada de que hablar contigo – dijo Naruto y se fue.

Oye Naruto espérame – Kiba intentaba alcanzar a su amigo

Cuando Neji se disponía a levantarse y seguir al rubio fue detenido por Gaara y Sasuke…

Será mejor que no te metas con él – dijo el pelirrojo

No creo que te salves esta vez – agrego Sasuke dejando a los presentes mas que confundidos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

SIGUIENTE DÍA "GRAN FIESTA"

Los alumnos no tuvieron que asistir a clases, debido a la fiesta, todos esperaban atentos y ansiosos la entrada de la tarde, hora en que comenzaría el baile.

En casa de los Namikaze…

Oye Naruto iras a la fiesta de esta noche.

Si mamá, además ya tengo el traje.

En serio, y de que es

No te lo diré papá, pero no es con el de conejo del la vez pasada

Sabe que fue tu madre la que te lo dio

Yo quería uno de oveja

No tienen remedio.

Naruto termino de desayunar, y decidió irse por única vez en su carro a la casa de Kiba, debido a que pasarían unas cuantas horas haciendo cualquier tontería hasta que les llegara la hora del baile.

Naruto y Kiba antes de empezar a vestirse decidieron ir a un lugar en especial, en donde el rubio tenía una importante cita… después de eso regresaron a la casa del castaño.

Cuando por fin llego la hora esperada, ya vestidos con sus diferentes trajes, emprendieron su viaje en el bebe de Naruto su Ferrari deportivo del año de color naranja con llamas rojas (como el rostro del Kyubi hecho de chakra ), era su adoración y lamentaba el tenerlo abandonado aunque de vez en cuando lo sacaba a pasear cerca de su hogar…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando llegaron al instituto, todos se le quedaban viendo al auto, y a quienes venían en el, las chicas miraban atontados a cierto chico, cuya cabellera dorada era lo único que se distinguía… la mayoría reconoció a Kiba pero ninguno a sujeto que lo acompañaba.

Al llegar a la entraba todos se quedaron observando como entraban Kiba y el desconocido…

Quien es ese chico, es tan sexy y ese traje se le ve tan – casi le daba una hemorragia nasal a la chica de todo lo que se imagino.

Espero salga conmigo – decía otra chica embobada.

Y para terminar de rematarlo los chicos lo miraban con odio por llamar tanto la atención…

Cada chico llevaba un disfraz único y que les lucia espectacular…

En especial el de Naruto…

To be continue…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**El próximo capitulo el gran baile, y verán los trajes de los chicos y de las chicas.**_

_**Todavía acepto sugerencias para los disfraces excepto Naruto y Hinata **_

_**Pronto le siguiente capitulo….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

"¿El Día del Gran Baile?"

Al entrar a aquel gran salón, ya no parecía el gimnasio en el que les hacían sufrir, todo estaba decorado de diversos colores, debido a la fecha y la temática de la misma, había ciertos dibujos relacionados a ello…

…se podía observar como irradiaba la felicidad en aquel lugar, el chico buscaba con la mirada a alguien en especial, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que un gran grupo de chicas se le habían acercado…

Quieres salir conmigo

Como te llamas

Te casarías conmigo

Quieres ser mi novio

Papito contigo me quemaría hasta en el infierno…

Llévame contigo…

Y cosas por el estilo era lo que aquella manada de hormonas femeninas dejaba salir de sus bellas bocas, eso por no mencionar las palabras que podrían ser censuradas.

Naruto démonos prisa – dijo Kiba en tono bajito para que nadie los escuchara – se nos hace tarde – jalándolo del brazo – lo siento chicas pero debemos retirarnos…

Con su permiso – Naruto dijo aquellas palabras con un tomo sensual – debo ver a alguien...

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar maldiciones y amenazas sobre aquella persona que había mencionado el chico misterioso… todas hacían lo posible para poder descubrir quien era…ese chico…

… sin embargo nadie lo logro, en primer lugar por los disfraces, además Naruto llevaba maquilladas las mejillas, así nadie lo reconocería, bueno casi nadie…

Ya dentro del lugar comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos… no fue muy difícil… ya que todos poseían características únicas…

Lo primero que lograron ver fue a un grupo de chicos, lejos de los demás, charlando tranquilamente…

… Poco a poco fue mezclándose con todos los invitados, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero eso era imposible mas aun por el traje que llevaba… y no era para tanto aquello lo hacia parecer alguien… diferente… las chicas no podían dejar de observarlo… y por las miradas de muchas… era lentamente desvestido, esto para pena del rubio y risas de sus amigos… no todos los días podían ver al chico sonrojarse a tal punto que podría competir con la chica Hyuga… y eso era mucho que decir…

Camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un grupo en especial, en el se encontraban Shikamaru quien llevaba un traje de pirata el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, un pantalón de color azul claro, también un cinturón marrón colocado simplemente en la cintura y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza, eso sin olvidar su parche… esto y su personalidad desinteresada era la mejor combinación…

También estaba Chouji, su vestuario era simple era de un chef, con traje y gorro, solo que estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, y llevaba un cuchillo carnicero, obviamente falso, pero no le quitaba el realismo que le daba junto al maquillaje le hacían parecer un psicópata adicto a la carnicería…

Lee tenia el mas extraño de todos era un traje de momia estaba todo vendado solo dejaba a la vista de los demás sus ojos, y tenia en el pecho unas placas como costillas que le daban un aspecto mas real y tétrico…

… y por ultimo estaba Shino el simplemente llevaba una gabardina desde los pies hasta medio rostro y unas gafas oscuras… según él era una agente secreto… nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo…

Nadie podía adivinar quien era el chico frente a ellos… bueno casi nadie

Quien eres – fue la interrogante lanzada por el Akimichi

No lo saben – respondió Naruto fingiendo la voz – vamos no me decepcionen

No lo sabemos, pero de seguro tu llama de la juventud a de estar a su máximo esta noche – esta vez fue Rock Lee alzando la mano

Hola chicos – saludo Kiba quien portaba un traje un tanto acorde a su personalidad, era una especie de hombre lobo, unos jeans desgastados y muy rotos y una playera similar, con un par de orejas, una cola, y unos colmillos largos, además de unas garras y un par de lentes de contacto con estilo rasgado

Ya deja de bromear Naruto – Shino comento para sorpresa de los presentes

Creíste que no te reconoceríamos no somos idiotas, además eres muy problemático y llamas demasiado la atención… - dijo el Nara señalando atrás del rubio.

Te luciste con tu traje Naruto…. Pero elegir uno de…

Observa Chouji… -dijo Shikamaru señalando a Naruto y luego tras él…

Al ver hacia atrás pudo notar como la mayoría de los presentes no dejaban de observarlo, provocando que se sintiera incomodo… pero esto dejo de preocuparle cuando entraron a lo grande los mas populares… haciendo que todos los observaran cada uno estaba vestido de una forma que hacia lucir mas sus atributos…

Todos ellos, portaban con orgullo y soberbia sus prendas, ya que cada una de ellas estaba tan perfecta, las chicas estaban tan provocativas todos los hombres comenzaban a tener hemorragias nasales y excesos de baba, parecía que se deshidratarían...

Para empezar estaban las bellezas, pero comencemos con los caballeros…

Sai llevaba un traje de enterrador, portaba un traje negro, (pantalón y saco) un sombrero de copa negro también y la cara pálida… con unas ojeras y mejillas maquilladas dando la impresión de un esqueleto… esto junto a un cinta métrica para medir a el tamaño de los ataúdes que deberá construir…

Sasuke llevaba uno muy peculiar, pero que sin duda le quedaba como anillo al dedo, era un vampiro, pero no de los ya conocidos de traje y penado hacia atrás, al contrario solo llevaba unos jeans rotos ajustados, y una camisa blanca ajustada con los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados y un chaleco gris, con sus colmillos y algo despeinado, tenia un aire de bohemio sensual, que hipnotizaba a sus seguidoras, era simplemente encantador… (Imagínense a Edward de la Saga de Crepúsculo)

Neji portaba un traje de formula 1… era de color azul, con logos y estampados, cabe mencionar que era ajustado, dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo… su mirada fría y un automóvil de formula 1 que llevo eran la cereza del pastel…

Gaara portaba uno relacionado a una de sus pasiones… las motocicletas llevaba un traje de motociclista (cross) pantalones de color rojo, botas de color blanco, además de una ajustada playera de color blanco con los protectores de color rojo… fue uno de los favoritos…

Por otro lado las chicas eras las mas provocativas y sensuales de todas las presentes… cada una portaba las fantasías de mas de medio Instituto… para envidia de todos y todas para deleite de sus parejas…

Sakura encabezaba a las más codiciadas y bellas del Instituto, portaba uno de los más fantasiosos trajes, nada más que Caperucita Roja, consistía en una malditita con revuelos en color rojo vivo, una blusa blanca ajustada, un para de botines rojos, mayas cuadriculadas y una pequeña caperuza roja.

Ino llevaba un traje de enfermera que provocaba que muchos se sintieran mal, constaba de una sola pieza, un vestido a media pierna, ajustado al cuerpo, un par de maya cuadriculadas blancas y tacones blancos, esto acompañado con un labial rojo (enfermera)

Ten Ten era una sensual colegiala, con su falda con pliegues a cuadros a media pierna, además una blusa blanca amarrada, mostrando el abdomen y dos coletas. Se notaba que le gustaba es traje poseía un aire de inocencia y picardía…

Por su parte Matsuri era la sexy maestra con quien todos soñaban, con su minifalda color gris, y una blusa blanca ajustada con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados, una corbata floja y un par de gafas, todos querían ser castigados por ella.

Shikamaru desvió sus orbes oscuros a cierta rubia, quien portaba un mini short azul, y una blusa de policía muy ajustada, además de unos tacones negros y su gorra de poli… un par de esposas, y una macana… te arrestare le susurro al chico al pasa a su lado.

Sin embargo las miradas caían en Hinata, con pequeña falda blanca parecida al de una bailarina de ballet solo que con mucho movimiento, un corsé ajustado enmarcando sus cintura y sus pechos….unas medias blancas a cuadros al igual que los zapatos y unas pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda… era tan irreal… tan bella… tan angelical… 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Mientras ellos se lucían, Naruto y sus amigos platicaban cómodamente, comiendo y bebiendo algo…

Que bella esta – susurro el rubio

Dijiste algo Naruto

No… nada Kiba… entonces en que estábamos…

Recuerdas que nos contarías todo…

Shikamaru, si eso quieren se los contare, pero antes divirtámonos no todos los días hay una fiesta así

Naruto tiene razón chicos es mejor que nos divirtamos

Tienes razón Chouji 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Todos se movían al ritmo de la música…

La música parecía hipnotizar a todos, los colores de las luces le daban un aspecto para fantasear e irreal… 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

La música comenzaba a sonar, mientras todos bailaban Naruto se hacia espacio entre todos para lograr llegar a donde se encontraba la ojiperla… cuando logro hacerlo…

Disculpa quieres bailar – dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndole la mano.; y con voz fingida

Me gustaría – fue lo único que dijo

La chica parecía hipnotizada el rubio, esas orbes azules y junto al magnifico disfraz, un bello diablo, sexy e hipnotizante…

Llevaba unos pantalones negros si bien no eran demasiado ajustados, se le acomodaban al cuerpo… una camisa de seda igualmente negra de manga larga, un chaleco de vestir en rojo pasión con rayas en tonos mas fuertes y brillantes, ajustado al torso mostrando así algo de su perfecta silueta, sus anchos hombros…

Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, con tan solo un mechón al frente, las mejillas maquilladas, no quería ser descubierto… un antifaz rojo y guantes negros… sin olvidar unos pequeños cuernos rojos…

Todo esto con su color de piel, ojos, cabellos y su porte… hacían de él chico perfecto ante la mirada de todos los presentes…

Además el Diablo y el Ángel… una pareja extraña…

…To be continue 

**SIENTO LA TARDANSA PERO LOS TRABAJOS DE LA U, Y SOBRE TODO LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION Y LA ELECCION DE LOS TRAJES... ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DEFRAUDE... PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE Y EL GRAN BAILE...  
**

**LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS... ENE SPECIAL "CUANDO NO MUERE EL AMOR"- AGRADEZCOS SUS REVIEWS...  
**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA... LE QUEDAN CERCA D CAPITULOS PARA CONCLUIR CON LA PRIMER PARTE...  
**

**NOS LEEMOS...**


End file.
